Star Fox: Lylat Wars
by ChaosFoxFire
Summary: Corneria was a peaceful planet that never had to worry over war, until Andross snapped! Chapter 7 – Battlefield of the Mechas; The team encounters Venom forces within the Battleship Graveyard of Sector Y.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – The Birth of a Hero

A balmy breeze swept through the peaceful streets of Corneria City, bringing forth comfort to the anthropomorphic citizens as they continued on in their morning routines. A young adult fox watched the scene below him from a bay window with a smile. He noticed a couple around his age walking down the street and breathed a sigh at seeing them share a kiss.

_ Same as yesterday_, the young fox man thought as he ran his fingers through the brown streak of fur between his ears and let out a big yawn, _nothing ever happens here._

"Getting bored already, honey?"

He turned from the view and his smile broadened, seeing his mate curled up in bed watching him. She smiled as well when the young male sat down next to her and gently laid his head on her expectant belly.

"I guess you could say that, Vixy," he sighed to the beautiful vixen. "That's what I get for taking a leave of absence from the army." He slowly rose and poked at Vixy's stomach. "And don't take too long coming out, buddy! I want to spend some time together before reporting back to work."

"The baby will come when it's ready, James," Vixy cooed rubbing her nose to his, "The doctor said that it could come any day now."

"Hence you having to stay in bed," James finished. "Gosh, I feel guilty having Peppy and Pigma coming by today."

"You need your team mates to be around though," Vixy sat up and hugged James. "Besides, there's always safety in numbers."

James quirked a brow at the statement and asked, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

DING DONG!

"That should be Peppy and Pigma." James said, grabbing up his sunglasses by the nightstand. "You will be okay here with Vivian, right?"

"We'll be fine, James, I'll call you if there's any trouble." Vixy sighed. "Not like that would happen, though." She slowly sat up and kissed James on the cheek, whispered, "Be very careful, my love."

"I will."

James rushed down the stairs to the door and flung it open to find a pastel green rabbit woman patiently waiting with a red fox toddler in tow.

"Hi, Vivian," He chuckled, patting the toddler on her head. "Hey, Chaos Fox, you keep the girls out of trouble, okay?"

The little vixen just smiled, and then burrowed her head into Vivian's chest.

"I think that's a yes," Vivian giggled, "you keep my hubby in line, Jimmy."

"Of course I will," James laughed walking out of the house to meet his team mates. The stocky silver haired rabbit covered his muzzle at his wife's comment while the portly hog let out a squeal of laughter.

"Hee hee hee! That's some woman ya got there, Peppy old pal!" The pig grunted.

"Yeah, a regular spitfire," Peppy groaned. "It's bad enough that she's in baby mode again."

"Oh, really?" James looked away.

"Between your wife being due at anytime and us babysitting the Greys' boy, Vivian's been bugging me with trying to have one of our own again."

"I guess you adopting Chaos wasn't enough for her." James said.

Peppy was about to respond when the sound of sirens and red trucks swept past the young men.

"What the--? Fire trucks!?" Peppy gasped as two ambulances followed suit. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

James' ears folded back and he turned toward the vehicles' destination to find a building several blocks away from them and the army base covered in billowing smoke.

"The Science Department," he grimaced, "Andross' domain."

They followed the trail of smoke to the military base's laboratory where fire fighters were working to put out the blaze. The young men were careful as they walked past the fire hoses and covered their faces with their flight scarves to shield them from the smoke. James set his gaze upon a hound dog several years older than he in a red military uniform, barking orders to military police officers.

"Hey, Sergeant Pepper, got an order for us?"

The hound halted in mid-order and saw James, Peppy, and Pigma standing next to him watching the burning laboratory.

"You boys," Sgt. Pepper chuckled. "I would have called if I needed you."

"Sure you would." James said.

"Sgt. Pepper, sir!"

Sgt. Pepper turned to a light brown husky who immediately saluted despite attempting to put out a few embers on his army fatigues.

"Captain Grey, report."

"One of the survivors wishes to speak with you, sir." The husky panted, brushing an ember off his shoulder. "He says that he saw how this happened. Should I bring him over, sir?"

"I would be happy to speak with him, Captain Grey," Sgt. Pepper accepted. "But we'll come to him."

"Yes, sir,"

James chuckled a bit, making the husky cant his head to the side.

"What's so funny, Jimmy?" He asked. His blue eyes watched as James moved his scarf long enough to wet his fingers and put out an ember on the tip of his curled tail. "Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it, Will." James patted him on the back as they followed Sgt. Pepper to one of the ambulances.

The paramedics were working on the burns of a reptilian scientist, a chameleon who sat calmly despite the pain he endured. He smiled at seeing Sgt. Pepper and his ace pilots before him.

"Hello, Sgt. Pepper, sir," the scientist hissed softly, noticing James and his team mates, "And Star Fox, too. My, I feel safe now."

"Who is this guy?" Pigma whispered to Peppy.

"Dr. Gavin Powalski. He's Dr. Andross' right hand man and colleague."

"Was," Gavin corrected, holding his injured arm with the other. "I'm not acknowledging him after today."

"What happened here?" Sgt. Pepper questioned.

"Andross came in this morning, talking about showing the council his best experiment yet." Gavin explained. "He was angry about them recently cutting off funds for his bio-weapon research."

"So a bio-weapon caused all of this?" Sgt. Pepper grimaced.

"Yes." Gavin replied with a cough.

James' eyes widened in horror as several explosions rocked the city. Many citizens were fleeing crumbling buildings and smoldering vehicles. The next thing the young fox saw frightened him; within the smoke stood a horrendous green lizard creature with two heads breathing fire.

"It can't be--!" Sgt. Pepper gasped. "A Monarch Dodora!"

"But they shouldn't be able to breathe this much fire," Peppy reasoned, "And even if they could, they couldn't naturally cause this much damage."

"Unless you're Andross," James growled. "Peppy, come with me. We need to get our families to safety."

"Right," Peppy followed. "Pigma, are you coming?"

"Nah, I have to make sure my old man is safe." Pigma grunted. "You go on without me."

James reached his home before Peppy and cringed at the gaping hole that used to be his front door.

"No…" He trembled, and then rushed forward as a crash and a familiar scream rang out, gasping, "Vixy!"

Vixy began to kick and scream at the towering ape that grabbed her out of the bed. Vivian shivered in a corner with Chaos Fox watching and snarling at the ape.

"Put me down!" Vixy cried, banging her fists against the ape's shoulder. "Please, Andross, put me down!"

"Now, now, my darling Vixen," Andross grinned. "Why can't you come with me?"

"I told you before, I'm married!" Vixy barked.

"To who?" Andross inquired.

"What do you mean 'to who'? To James!" Vixy gasped as Andross held her in front of him to see her better. "Don't you remember? My marriage to James was all over the papers."

Andross scowled at the thought.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!" Vixy cried. "And I'm having a baby with James, so I can't be your woman!"

"Baby?" Andross chuckled, stepping back toward the bedroom door with Vixy still in his grasp. "Now, who told you that little fantasy?"

_ Oh my gosh!_ Vixy thought, _He's lost his mind!_

Vivian immediately jumped up and demanded, "Andross, please! You can't do this! She could go into labor at any moment!" She halted as he spun around and grabbed Vivian by her throat with his free hand. Chaos Fox began to cry, bashing at the ground in shock and fear of the towering ape.

"You have no say in the matter, Mrs. Hare." He growled to Vivian, her face turning pale as he released her and she fell on her knees to the floor.

"Momma," Chaos Fox whimpered, clinging to her.

"Now that that's taken care of," Andross said smugly. "We have to be going, Vixy,"

"That's far enough, Andross!"

Vixy squealed with glee, seeing James blocking the door. She then made a swift kick between Andross' legs and landed in the warm embrace of her husband.

"Wow! Nice shot, Vixy!" James commented, setting her down.

"I can't always be a damsel in distress, can I?" Vixy returned.

James motioned for Vivian and Chaos Fox to slip out of the room as Andross started to rise from the floor.

"You… How dare you!" Andross roared, brandishing a blaster and aimed it at James' head. "You dare to take what's rightfully mine!"

"I'm not anyone's property!" Vixy protested. "I chose James over you! Get over it!" She trembled when Andross kept the blaster trained on James. "Please, don't do this! If you kill James, you may as well kill me too!"

"I guess you are right, McCloud," Andross said, smiling. "This ends now!"

BANG!

BANG!

James ducked just in time to shield Vixy and gritted his teeth as the shot grazed his ear. They then heard Andross groan in pain and a big thud. Vixy peeked around and saw Andross lying on the ground as if frozen solid.

"James!"

"Peppy!" James gasped, seeing the rabbit standing at the top of the stairs, "Am I glad you caught up!"

"Oh, honey!" Vivian cried, hugging Peppy around his neck. "Is he dead?"

"No, just stunned," Peppy sighed. "I figured that Sgt. Pepper would want him alive for trial."

"That's a relief." James grinned, then feeling Vixy still shivering, inquired, "Vixy, are you okay?"

"It's time," she whimpered, nearly falling to her knees in pain.

"Time? Time for what?"

Vixy looked up and mewed, "The baby!"

James then scooped up Vixy in his arms and frantically barked, "Peppy, I have to head for the hospital! Vivian and Chaos Fox saw everything and can help explain what happened."

"But--!" Peppy tried to call as James ran down the stairs and out the door with his wife in tow. "He has to do things the hard way, I guess."

About an hour later, James sat by Vixy's side in the delivery room holding her hand. She smiled slightly despite the pain she felt and took deep breaths.

A feline doctor stood at the foot of the bed and said, "You're doing very well, Mrs. McCloud, now push one more time."

Vixy braised herself, keeping hold of James' hand.

"HWAAAH!"

James and Vixy both gasped when they heard the shrill crying.

"My, aren't you a loud one?" The doctor noted to herself as the newborn pup kept making itself known. "He has quite a commanding voice, Mr. McCloud."

"He?" James quivered with anticipation.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, handing the baby to a nurse to clean up. "You have a son."

"And an adorable one at that," the nurse said, finishing cleaning and wrapping the baby in a blue blanket, handed him over to Vixy, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud."

"He's so precious!" Vixy cooed. "He looks just like you, James."

James just sighed, shifting down to see his son better.

"He has your fur," he noted the yellow-tan tone of the child. "And your eyes, just like a little fox."

The pup looked to James intently, his emerald green eyes shining and let out a bark. James quirked his brow in shock at the sudden reaction of his words.

"I think he likes that name," Vixy giggled, "call him that again."

"What? Fox?"

The baby barked again and reached his tiny paws toward James' muzzle. James gently rubbed noses with the pup and smiled.

"That's my little boy," he sighed with pride.

"Then it's decided," Vixy said, pulling the baby close to her, "we'll call him Fox."

"Fox McCloud," the doctor mused. "Sounds like one destined for great things."

"I'll be happy if he grows up to be a good man." Vixy sighed. "That's all I wish for my little Fox."

* * *

_Author's Note: So there you have it, the start of my version of Star Fox 64. This is improved upon from the version I posted on deviantART and I hope you enjoy it. Lylat Wars is going to be a long story since I plan to include every level from Star Fox 64 and two calm chapters between them. I'll have a few OCs pop up, but who doesn't have OCs? If you see any grammar mistakes or problems with spacing, please let me know and I'll fix it to the best of my ability. ^__^_

_~ChaosFoxFire_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Passing the Torch

_James stood before a mound of flowers covering a grave with Fox clinging to his leg in confusion. The child watched as everyone, including his father, was dressed in black and crying. He then looked to the marble stone that stood to his height and his ears drooped at the name inscribed upon it._

_"Vixen Reinard-McCloud, Loving wife and mother," Fox read in a mumble, looking up to James with tears beginning to stream down his face and sighed. "Dad, is mommy going to be okay now?"_

_James smiled at his son's question despite the pain in his heart and knelt down next to him._

_"Yes, she'll be fine now," James said. "Mommy's not in pain anymore."_

_"Good," Fox hugged his father. "Would you ever have to go away, dad?"_

_"Don't worry, Fox, I will always be here for you."_

James let out a sigh at the memory as he looked at a picture of his family not long after Fox was born.

"You were so happy that day," James smiled, tracing his fingers down Vixy's image. "You should see Fox now, you would be proud of him."

"Talking to her again, dad?"

"Morning, Fox," James greeted his teenage son.

"I miss her, too." Fox sighed, sadness seeping through the comforting smile he gave his father. "And don't blame yourself for mom dying, no one knew about the car bomb." The teen looked away, tears fighting to fall down his fuzzy cheeks.

"Understood," James noted.

BEEP-BEEP!

BEEP-BEEP!

"I'll get it!" Fox yelled, rushing down the stairs. He dried his tears and grabbing up the phone, said in the most cheerful voice he could muster, "This is the McCloud residence, Fox speaking."

"Fox? Is your father there?"

"I'll get him," Fox groaned. "Dad, Sgt. Pepper wants to talk to you!"

"I'm right here." James said, making Fox jump slightly. He then took the phone from his son and asked, "What do you want, sir?"

"James, I hate to say this, but I need Star Fox to do me a favor," Sgt. Pepper grimaced. "Could you report to the base as soon as possible?"

"Be right there, sir." James finished hanging up the phone. "Fox, I need you to go stay with Bill and his mother for a while."

"But, dad--"

James' ears drooped and he raised a hand, stopping his son in mid-sentence.

"I know I promised to not work for your sixteenth birthday, Fox," James sighed to his heart-broken son, "but this must be something that would make both me and Sgt. Pepper break our promise."

"How long will it take?" Fox inquired.

"Fox," James breathed, pulling him close. "I promise if it's within my power, I will be back before you blow out the candles."

"Okay," Fox conceded. "I'll get my backpack."

James watched as Fox climbed the stairs to his room in defeat, then opened a compartment by the phone and pulled out an envelope. He hid it in a jacket pocket when Fox bounded down the stairs, yelling, "Okay, dad, I'm ready!"

"Good, let's go."

An hour later, James sat in Sgt. Pepper's office still thinking about the somber look on his son's face when he left him at the Greys' home.

"James, I know you didn't want to do this," Peppy said, trying to comfort his leader and friend. "I had to ask Vivian to go with Lucy to her mother's on Fichina."

"You should have seen Fox, though," James groaned, cradling his face in his hands. "It was like I abandoned him."

"It's not safe for him to come along." Peppy stated, opening the door to let Pigma in. "Heck, it took me and Pigma half an hour to convince Chaos Fox that she needed to stay here at the Academy."

"That bad, huh?" James mused.

"You have no idea, McCloud."

The team turned to see Sgt. Pepper standing at the door with a young gray wolf in his early twenties. James' jaw dropped, seeing bandages over the wolf's left eye with a patch of blood seeping through to show its condition was dire.

"Wolf? What happened to you?"

"You mean this?" Wolf pointed to the bandaged eye. "I decide to go on a recon mission as a sign of good will for you guys and nearly get killed by a bunch of Venomian soldiers!"

"Venomian soldiers?" Peppy gasped. "Venom has an army now?"

"Guess the lizards got smarter," Pigma shrugged.

"They also mentioned something about an emperor." Sgt. Pepper said. "I want Star Fox to investigate about this so called army and their emperor."

"Say no more, sir," James jumped up from his chair. "We can go right now."

"The general will be grateful for that," Sgt. Pepper sighed. "Good luck, James."

Several hours later, Star Fox hovered above in Venom's orbit. Despite the tension of the mission, everyone found the murky green planet in a state of serene peace.

"This can't be right," James muttered. "According to Wolf, Venom's atmosphere is supposed to be swarming with Venomian squadrons." He then looked over to Pigma and inquired, "Do you see anything on your radar, Dengar?"

Pigma stared at his controls, fear knitting his brow.

"Well, I don't see anything right now," his voice quivered.

"Pigma, are you okay?" Peppy asked. "You sound tense."

"Ain't you nervous?"

Peppy's eyes widened at the inquiry.

"What do you mean by that?"

KA-BOOM!

"What the--?" James gasped, seeing one of the wings of his fighter was blown off. "Pigma! Where did that come from?!"

Nothing.

"PIGMA!"

All of a sudden, several enemy fighters surrounded the team and fired upon James and Peppy. As both Arwings crash landed in a tailspin on Venom, Pigma just looked away and said, "Nothing personal, James,"

James came to in a dark room with a set of bars separating him from freedom. He sat up and hissed in pain that shot throughout his body.

"Oww…" James gasped, placing his hand to his heart. His eyes widened when he felt something cold and wet. He crawled toward the bars to see the liquid better and gasped in horror of the blood that covered his gloved hand, showing the source of his pain. "That explains why I blacked out."

"James? Are you all right?"

He looked up to see a scratched and bruised Peppy in a cell similar to his but otherwise in better condition of constitution.

"Oh, just fine, other than being in pain and bleeding," James chuckled through gritted teeth. "When I get Pigma, he's going to wish he was never born!"

"We can worry about that after we get out." Peppy advised.

"You're right," James sighed, tracing his fingers on the prison bars. "These bars look ancient, maybe if I could break them…" He checked his belt and saw his blaster still in the holster. "Peppy! Do you still have your blaster?"

After a moment, Peppy replied in shock, "Yes!"

"Okay, aim at the lock, set the blaster on kill and fire."

KSSHT!

Both locks shattered and the doors creaked open.

"James!" Peppy ran over and helped his friend up. "Dang, this is serious! You need to see a doctor!"

"We have to find out who the emperor is, then we'll go back home." James groaned, pulling his sunglasses out of a jacket pocket.

"Right, maybe we can find some clues while finding Pigma's Arwing," Peppy reasoned, "that way we have an escape plan."

James shrugged slightly despite the pain and said, "Let's go."

Peppy helped James slip past security to the Venomian hanger and found Pigma's Arwing among Venomian fighter jets. They hid under the ship as they heard voices come closer. Peppy kept his hand over the hatch release for the proper time to flee.

"That was too easy, Pigma!"

"Well, what do you expect? The stupid fox trusted me with his life!" Pigma squealed with laughter and patted the lizard soldier on the back. "And that hare was so clueless! He didn't even realize it was a trap until it was too late!"

Peppy quivered with rage at Pigma's contempt, reaching for his blaster. James set his chin on Peppy's shoulder, reminding the rabbit to keep calm.

"Emperor Andross wishes to pay you for delivering McCloud to him."

"Andross?" James mouthed. "I should have known he was to blame!"

"Now we need to get out." Peppy sighed, watching Pigma and the enemy soldier walk out of the hanger. He opened the hatch and helped James climb up the fighter.

"Hold it!"

James turned to find another lizard soldier pointing a blaster at them.

"Get in now, Peppy!" James commanded, pulling out his blaster.

"But James--!"

"Now, Peppy!" James barked. Peppy jumped into the cockpit and grabbed hold of James' free arm. Both men fired shots, the enemy soldier being hit in the head while James was hit in the chest, forcing Peppy to drag him into the Arwing. Peppy set James down on the floorboard and started up the Arwing.

"Don't worry, Jimmy, we'll get out of here." Peppy assured him through his friend's agonizing screams.

The Arwing blasted through the doors of the hanger, dodging anti-air fire. Pigma saw the fighter leave the atmosphere and looked away.

"Great, they got away."

"Good,"

Pigma jumped seeing Andross walking toward him.

"It is, sir?"

"James will no longer be a problem," Andross said calmly. "And Peppy will tell everyone of my power, Corneria will soon lose all hope."

James looked up to Peppy, now calmed down and slowly pulled his jacket off, using it to cover his wounds.

"I guess it was a good thing that Pigma's cockpit had to be big enough to carry two people, huh?" Peppy mused.

"Yeah," James moaned, pulling his red scarf off with labored breathing. "I don't think I'll make it home, Peppy."

"What are you talking about?" Peppy shook his head.

"I'm dying, Peppy, I know I am." James said, finding the envelope he hid earlier that day. "Could you do me a favor and give this to Fox?"

"But we're in Cornerian air space now, almost home." Peppy was confused. "You'll be able to see Fox again."

"No," James coughed, his ears drooping as he spoke. "Please, Peppy, you have to do this for me."

"I promise,"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," James breathed. "I hope you'll forgive me, son…"

Peppy bit his lip, fighting tears as he landed the Arwing and picked James up when the hatch opened.

"James?" Peppy wished for an answer. Nothing. Tears streamed down his face as he hopped out of the ship with soldiers coming out to meet him.

"I need to speak with Sgt. Pepper right away," Peppy stated. "I also need medical to prepare proper death rites for James."

The soldiers bowed their heads and said, "Yes, sir."

Peppy sat outside Sgt. Pepper's office with James' blood stained jacket and flight scarf. He sighed examining the sunglasses as well and noticed the envelope that his friend insisted be given to his son. He scanned the front of the envelope and gasped, seeing the words 'last will and testament' in James' writing.

"You really did know…" Peppy whimpered.

"Peppy?"

His ears perked up at the familiar young voice and turned to find Fox standing with Sgt. Pepper.

"Where's dad?" Fox asked, rushing toward him and saw the bloody jacket. "Is he injured? Tell me he's okay!"

Peppy let out a sigh and said, "I'm sorry, Fox, he's gone."

Fox could only shiver and shake his head in disbelief. Tears began to flow at the revelation before him.

"Fox, you have to understand," Sgt. Pepper sighed. "He wanted to go on this mission."

"I don't blame you, sir," Fox sat next to Peppy. "At least he's with mom now."

"Fox, your father wanted me to give this to you." He handed the envelope to the teenager. Fox saw the words on it and immediately opened it.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What does it say, Fox?" Sgt. Pepper inquired.

"'I, James McCloud, of sound body and mind, give all that I own to my son, Fox McCloud.'" Fox read, tears still welling up in his eyes. "'My home, fortune, and control over Star Fox.'" Fox did a double take at that last line and barked, "He really trusts me enough to give me the team?!"

Peppy's jaw dropped in shock and then he let out a laugh.

"Pigma would have hated that idea!" He chuckled.

"Pigma… He didn't come back either." Fox said.

"He betrayed us," Peppy grimaced. "Andross paid him to bring me and your father to our deaths."

"Well, I'm glad you're alive, Peppy," Fox peeked over the will, a sly grin spreading across his muzzle despite his pain. "'Cause I'm gonna need someone to train me."

Peppy just looked at James' scarf then handing it to Fox, asked, "Could you try this on?"

"Uh, sure, why not," Fox took the red scarf and tied it around his neck. "Do I need dad's sunglasses, too?"

"Yeah," Peppy nodded. Fox pulled the shades on, making both Peppy and Sgt. Pepper gape at him in shock.

"What?"

Sgt. Pepper then began to chuckle.

"You definitely favor your father, Fox," he said with a solemn smile, "but can you handle this great responsibility now upon your shoulders like he would?"

Fox shivered at the thought and looked to Peppy with an inquisitive gaze. Would he suffer the same fate as his father before him? Peppy nodded, making the smile return to Fox's face and give him confidence to answer the call to duty.

"With the right training, you can count on me, sir." Fox saluted, then drying his tears, stated. "Come on, Peppy, I want to start as soon as dad gets a proper burial."

"Of course," Peppy smiled.

"So you'll leave after the funeral?" Sgt. Pepper inquired.

Fox only nodded, taking the sunglasses off and placed a hand to the scarf around his neck.

"I understand," Sgt. Pepper returned the gesture.

On the day of the funeral, the people's tears fell like rain only to be mirrored by the dreary weather in their sorrow. Fox stood in the same spot his father was in many years before with Peppy and Sgt. Pepper by his side. A short green frog and a blue falcon stood close by watching them.

The falcon, who stood out in the grim site in grungy street clothes approached Fox and whispered, "You gonna be okay, Foxie?"

Fox's ears drooped and a faint smile came to his tearstained muzzle.

"I'll be fine, Falco." He said, kneeling down and laying a rose between his parents' graves. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Andross pays for what he did to us." Fox then stood back up with Peppy's help and began to leave. "Falco, Slippy, let's go."

"Right, Fox!" The frog squeaked at his name as he followed along.

"Are you sure you need to leave now, Fox?" Sgt. Pepper asked.

"I need to concentrate on Star Fox, sir," he sighed with conviction. "But if you ever need us, you know how to contact me."

"Very well," Sgt. Pepper let out a moan, returning his gaze to the grave of his old friend. "Good luck, my boy, good luck."

* * *

_Author's Note: I may have opened up a can of worms with this chapter as EVERY Star Fox fan has a theory on how James McCloud died, but I wanted it to be different so there. :) And I like how I showed Peppy discovering Pigma's betrayal and Fox's reaction to everything in this chapter, definitely better then my dA version in my humble opinion. Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review so if there are any problems, I can improve them to the best of my ability. ^__^_

_~ChaosFoxFire_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Liberation of the Home Front

The skies of Corneria seemed pristine, clear of the horrors of Andross' war. A great, gray dreadnaught class ship known as the _Great Fox_ floated above its orbit. The words "Star Fox" were etched in bright green on both sides for all to see. Deep within the ship, its small crew slept, unaware of the danger they would soon face.

The captain's quarters were especially silent with the now eighteen year old Fox curled up in bed fast asleep like all the rest, secure in his dreams. Light slowly crept in as the _Great Fox_'s android pilot, ROB 64, opened the door.

"Fox, it is time to wake up." The android droned, patting Fox's head.

"I'm up, ROB," Fox moaned. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and asked, "Have the others been awakened, too?"

"Peppy and Slippy rose as soon as I called. Falco however, went back to bed as soon as I left him alone." ROB reported.

"And?"

"Peppy said that he would fix that."

BAM!

Fox jumped out of bed and peeked out his door to find Falco sitting in the hallway upside down with his talon-like feet dangling over his head in only red boxers and an open shirt. Peppy walked out of Falco's room in a bathrobe and a scowl.

"Dagnabit, Falco! When will you learn to get up like the rest of us?" Peppy growled. "I can't interrupt my shower ever time you ignore ROB's morning patrol!"

"Morning, guys." Fox waved.

"Hey, Fox," Falco grumbled, getting off the floor.

"Good to see you up on time, Fox." Peppy beamed, making Falco puff up.

"Kiss up." Falco mouthed at Fox.

Slippy walked down the hall fully dressed in his blue uniform and white flight jacket. He then plopped his cap emblazoned with his name on his head and chirped, "Hi, guys. You know the shower's free now, right?"

Fox and Falco looked at each other and both made a mad dash for the bathrooms.

"Ugh, a typical day for Star Fox," Peppy groaned.

About an hour later, all of Star Fox sat in the hanger of the _Great Fox_ watching Slippy and ROB check the status of their Arwing fighters carefully.

"Hey, ROB! Did we get anything important this morning?" Fox inquired.

"Message from General Pepper. Priority one." ROB beeped.

"General Pepper?" Fox repeated.

"So he got the promotion." Peppy mused. "Can you replay the message?"

"Messaged received 5:00 AM Corneria City Time," ROB drawled, pressing a button on a vid-screen on the wall.

"We need your help, Star Fox! Andross has declared war! He's invaded the Lylat System and is trying to take Corneria!" General Pepper yelled into the recording as an explosion was heard outside his office. The message flickered, revealing the general's office shudder from the impact. "The army can't do the job alone, hurry Star Fox!"

Fox looked at the screen in horror as it went dark.

_Are we ready for this_? He thought, looking to his team with concern.

"What do you want to do, Fox?" Peppy asked.

"All right, let's do this." Fox nodded. "Star Fox, move out!"

The team rushed for the Arwings, each member jumping neatly into the cockpit. Fox buckled in as he heard ROB give the all clear and activate the fighters.

"This is it," Fox sighed, grasping the scarf around his neck. "Now to show that ape who's boss."

The Arwings soon shot out of the _Great Fox_, heading straight for Corneria.

They plunged into the Cornerian skies over the bay of Corneria City. Fox flipped his com-link on and ordered, "Open the wings." He smiled as each Arwing began to adapt to the planet's gravity and climate, then continued, "Check your G-Diffuser System!"

"Falco here. I'm fine." Falco rolled his eyes with a groan.

"This is Peppy. All systems go." Peppy nodded, looking to his gauges carefully.

Slippy was the last to pipe in, "Slippy here. I'm okay."

"Good." Fox said, noticing the familiar red dots on the radar and looked up before them to find various enemy fighters. "I see 'em up ahead! Let's Rock and Roll!"

The Invader classed Venomian fighters soon began to swoop in upon Star Fox, easily falling prey to Fox and his team mates' lasers. The blue lasers of the Arwings sliced through the Invaders like butter, and the enemies easily began to spiral into the waters of the Cornerian Bay with a chorus of crashes and booms.

"All right! These guys are too easy!" Falco crowed, shooting down another fighter. "Even Slippy can shoot them down."

"Hey!" Slippy gasped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do ya think?"

"Fine, I'll show you I'm just as good a fighter as anybody else!" Slippy croaked. Slippy maneuvered next to Fox, then boosted forward and blasted two enemies before him to smithereens.

"Slippy, get back here!" Peppy chided as the frog flew further ahead of them.

"Don't worry, Peppy," Fox sighed, "I'm sure that Slippy will be fine."

Peppy's ears drooped as he saw three Invaders come in low behind the amphibian pilot.

"Slippy, watch out! Bogie on your tail!"

"Whoa!" Slippy yelped as lasers shot past him. "Help me!"

"Hang in there, Slippy!" Fox yelled. He maneuvered behind the enemies and easily destroyed them in one shot.

"Thanks, Fox! I thought they had me!" Slippy croaked.

"It's okay, Slippy," Fox said, the familiar cliffs of their home on the horizon. "We're entering Corneria City now!"

They gaped in horror at the devastation inflicted to their city. Various buildings were in ruin and either tumbled over or threatened to fall as smoke billowed into the once pure skies. The wreckages of Cornerian and Venomian fighters were scattered about the streets like broken toys.

"This is horrible..." Falco shivered with rage. "They're gonna pay for this!"

"They even hit the academy." Fox gasped. "It's a school day… I hope the kids are okay."

"I'm sure they are, Fox," Peppy comforted. "The instructors are to take the cadets to the caves like everyone else."

"Right,"

"We need to stay alert, everybody!" Peppy then advised. "We're mainly dealing with leftovers now."

Everyone nodded in accordance and followed the path of destruction through the city, but Fox took one last glance at the academy and sighed.

"They better be okay."

At that moment, within the ruined halls of the Cornerian Flight Academy stood a light brown vixen in a simple blue uniform and a yellow scarf around her neck. Long, dark brown hair cascaded down her back, reaching the gold stitched writing on her jacket with read "Chaos Fox-Hare". She heaved a sigh as she watched a black and white striped tiger tail bob up and down among the debris of what was once a student dormitory.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," she growled when a teenage tigress popped her head out of the rumble and twitched medium-sized bat ears in disdain. "You need to be in the caves with the rest of the cadets, not here searching for some old trinket."

"My father's blaster is not a trinket!" The tigress shrieked with silky black bat wings fanned out in protest. "I promised him that I would keep it at all times for my protection!"

"I understand that," Chaos Fox said, smiling when the girl pulled out an old military class blaster from under what used to be a bed. "We all promise things to our fathers, Ms. Avalon."

"Can't you call me Tyger?" The tigress asked. "I get to call you by your name."

"That's because it's far less confusing than 'Ms. Hare'." Chaos Fox replied. "Now, put away that blaster, we have to leave."

"Okay," Tyger complied, placing it in a hidden holster under her skirt, then looking up in the sky inquired, "Hey, what are those ships?"

Chaos Fox looked up as well and gasped as she saw the four Arwings pass overhead.

"It's Star Fox!" She barked with glee. "Change in plans, Tyger, I have to report this to General Pepper!"

"Yay!" Tyger chirped following Chaos Fox into an armored jeep. "I ride shotgun!"

"Great, this'll be a fun war with you around." Chaos Fox oozed with sarcasm as she started up the jeep and sped off toward the base.

Fox sighed as he saw a vehicle moving away from the academy.

"I guess some of the military's still in the city." He mused looking to his radar. "Huh. That's odd." Fox poked the screen and his ears drooped at the sudden disappearance of enemy points. "Peppy, do you see anything on your radar? Mine's acting funny."

"Hey, I've got the same problem, too!" Slippy gasped.

"Not good," Peppy saw the same happen to his radar, "someone's jamming our system."

SHOOM!

"What the--?" Fox flinched at the red laser that zipped past just inches above his left wing, leaving a scorch mark.

"You got an enemy on your tail!" Peppy screamed.

Fox immediately hit the brakes and watched as the Invader slammed into a dilapidated bridge.

"Jeez! That had to hurt." Falco chuckled, seeing another Invader shoot past him and an enemy comrade tailing him. "I'll take this one, Fox. Get the one behind me!"

"Deal," Fox nodded. "Peppy, Slippy, can you handle the others?"

"No problem!" Slippy piped in.

"He still needs to learn," Peppy muttered to himself. "We'll be fine, Fox. Go on with Falco."

Falco shot down the Invader before him and heard two explosions signaling Fox's aid. The avian pilot then frowned as he felt an explosion and the Arwing began to shake. He gasped at the flashing light on the dash and yelled, "Something's wrong with the G-Diffuser!"

"Yeah, one more Invader left!" Fox growled boosting forward to catch up. "Hang in there, Falco!"

"Oh, I'm hanging!" Falco squawked, opening a panel on the dash. He unplugged a red and blue wire and switched them, returning the G-Diffuser to normal. "There, that'll work 'til the mission's done."

BOOM!

He groaned at the sight of Fox flying next to him with a smile on his face.

"I guess I should be thankful."

The team flew over a patch of earthen arches on the water to a field where a huge ship passed overhead.

"Enemy robot dead ahead," Slippy croaked nervously. "Could that thing that passed us be it?"

"We're about to find out." Falco said. "Let's go!"

They entered the field to find a red bipedal mecha standing in the center. The com-link hissed to life to reveal the primate pilot with a smug smile.

"Ah, so this is Star Fox?" The little ape chortled.

"Who are you?" Fox growled.

"I am Granga," the ape introduced, "One of the commanders in control of your worthless planet."

"I don't care what you are here for," Fox stated in a snarl. "You have no right to harm our people!"

"You sorry fur ball," Granga screeched. "I'm going to crush you!"

"Scatter!" Fox ordered as Granga began to launch missiles upon them. His ears drooped as the missiles still followed him and his team mates.

"Dang, this ape's got homing missiles!" Falco groused.

"We need to take out his missile launchers!" Peppy advised. "Then we'll have his weak spot open."

"Those who cross Andross will die!" Granga proclaimed.

Fox clenched his fist at the name and seeing the launchers, commanded, "Guys, head straight toward the enemy and do a u-turn!"

"But the homing missiles--!" Slippy shivered.

"Will blast the missile launchers," Peppy finished. "Fox, that's brilliant!"

They boosted forward with the missiles following along and executed a u-turn, still boosting away from Granga.

"GAH!" The ape commander fell out of his seat from the blast destroying the launchers. "You are starting to annoy me!"

"And there's his weak spot." Peppy pointed out to the green panels on the mecha's back.

Granga quivered in fear as he heard the laser fire of the Arwings blasting behind him.

KA-BOOM!

"My emperor… I've failed you!"

"All right!" Slippy cheered as the mecha exploded. "We did it!"

"We need to check on General Pepper now." Fox said. "Let's head to the military base."

Star Fox landed at the base, met by soldiers peeking over barriers with laser rifles in hand. Fox jumped out of the Arwing first, followed by his team mates. A soldier came from behind the barrier and barked, "State your name and business!"

"I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team," Fox said, standing his ground. "We wish to speak with General Pepper."

The soldier was about to protest when a feminine voice called, "Let them in, private."

Fox saw the light brown vixen waiting at the doors leading into the base and gasped, "Chaos Fox? You're here, too?"

"Of course, I worry about my boss, too." She smiled, walking over and hugged Peppy. "Hi, Papa, long time, no see."

"And you, too, my little girl." Peppy chuckled.

"I'll take you to General Pepper," Chaos Fox said, motioning to the doors, "Everyone, back to your posts."

The soldiers immediately complied and let the team pass into the base.

"Thanks for helping with that, Chaos," Fox sighed.

"It's okay, the soldiers have been jumpy since the invasion." Chaos Fox rolled her eyes at the idea. "The general can only do so much with our best soldiers on Katina right now." She stopped at the bunker and motioned to Fox. "General Pepper should be inside."

"CHAOS!"

"Wah!" Fox gasped as a bat winged white tigress flew out of the bunker and collided with him. All he saw was the silver blue hair that blocked his view of the teenager's face. She then sat up and blushed at sitting on top of Fox.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeaked, jumping up and dusting off her green uniform. "I'm so sorry I jumped you, sir!"

"'Sir'?" Fox's ears drooped at the word. "Um, I'm not part of the military."

"He's right, Tyger," Chaos Fox said to the confused cadet.

"He's not?" Tyger looked to Peppy, Slippy and Falco. "Then who are they?"

"I can answer that, Ms. Avalon."

Everyone turned to see General Pepper at the door with a smile despite the tragedy outside the base.

"Hello, general," Fox acknowledged.

"Hello, Fox," General Pepper patted Fox on the head, "You've grown a little taller since last I saw you." He then turned to Peppy and said, "It seems you've trained them well."

"I hope so, sir," Peppy sighed in reply.

"I'm glad that Star Fox is here," General Pepper turned to a video screen within the bunker. The screen flashed to show a huge ship filled with enemy fighters. "This is Andross' Attack Carrier, the same one that bombarded our city."

"And the academy," Tyger hissed under her breath.

"The Attack Carrier is outside the city," General Pepper continued. "I'm permitting Chaos Fox and Ms. Tyger Avalon to accompany you for this mission." He looked to Chaos Fox and said, "Make sure the Star Fox team is not harmed."

Chaos Fox simply saluted and said, "Yes, sir."

"You have to hurry, Star Fox." General Pepper concluded. "You're the only hope we have for our world."

"Don't worry, general, I'll do my best." Fox replied with a grin. "Andross won't have his way with me!"

General Pepper watched the team leave and let out a sigh.

"Good luck, Star Fox."

"Wow! So this is an Arwing!" Tyger mewed in awe, running her fingers over the paintjob of the fighter. "Cool!"

"Why did General Pepper have you come with us, kid?" Falco asked.

"I'd guess because I'm at the top of my class in ground and air combat." Tyger shrugged.

"Cool, just like Fox before--!" Slippy yelled before Chaos Fox halted him in mid-sentence.

"Before what?" Tyger inquired as Star Fox entered their Arwings and Chaos Fox led her to the Cornerian Fighters they would pilot in the mission.

"We don't speak of it around Fox," Chaos Fox explained, tossing Tyger a helmet. "But his father's death still hurts him to this day."

"Oh," Tyger looked down. She jumped into the fighter jet assigned to her and followed Chaos Fox and the Star Fox team into the sky.

Fox found himself at the earthen arches again and grinned as the radar flashed back on in working order. Then two red blips appeared, forcing him to look back to the arches to find a pair of Venomian mechas gracefully skating across the water around them.

"Interesting," Fox mused. "You guys go on ahead, I'll take these out."

"Right," Peppy nodded.

Falco stayed behind, watching Fox blast the enemies and gracefully maneuver through the arches.

"Pretty smooth flying, Fox," he commented, seeing Fox finish and catch up to him. Falco quirked a brow at several blips to the east and looked up to see a waterfall leading into the field. "Follow me, Fox!"

"Falco, where ya going?" Fox yelled.

"I found the target! Try to keep up." Falco crowed, leading the team through the waterfall out into a dried out river bed. Several Invaders began to swarm them. "Time for a little payback!"

"Agreed," Tyger grinned, somersaulting and blasting two enemies that tailed her. "Gotcha!"

"Hmm, she is good." Peppy thought at the sight of the Invaders spiraling to the ground before the teenage pilot. The team flew over a lake and he asked, "Slippy, can you analyze enemy shields from here?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to get closer for a better estimate." Slippy replied.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Chaos Fox groaned. "It's like we're being toyed with."

"Ah… someone wants to play!"

"Incoming enemy from the rear! Drop altitude!" Peppy gasped as the Attack Carrier roared overhead.

"That's the thing that attacked the academy." Tyger shivered.

"You'll be okay, Tyger," Fox comforted her. "We'll watch your back."

The on board com-link showed the Attack Carrier's captain to be a green reptile with a red uniform.

"Deploy all units! CHARGE!!!" The captain hissed when hatches opened up to let Venomian fighters flood out to greet Star Fox.

"We have to stop them from swarming us." Peppy advised. "Fox, we need to--"

"Disable their hatches. Way ahead of ya, Peppy!" Fox smiled with his hand over the button to release a Nova Bomb. "Stay back, everyone! This battle's about to get ugly!"

They complied as the red bomb darted toward the Attack Carrier, destroying both hatches and severely crippling the Attack Carrier. The reptilian captain staggered to his feet and saw Fox's Arwing before his ship.

"Who are you guys?"

Fox smiled in reply, "We're Star Fox!"

"You'll never defeat Andross!" The captain screeched as the Attack Carrier crashed into the water.

"Yes! You got him!" Tyger cheered.

"Good, General Pepper will have a squadron check for survivors and round them up for questioning." Chaos Fox sighed in relief.

"Then we're heading out. All aircraft report!" Fox ordered.

"You did it! I was worried for a moment." Slippy chimed in.

"You're becoming more like you father." Peppy commented.

"I'm fine." Falco said. "You okay over there, Fox?"

"Definitely," Fox nodded. "Now, let's head back to the _Great Fox_."

Tyger waited a moment, watching the team and Chaos Fox head toward the dreadnaught mother ship.

"Tyger? Hurry up! We have a mission to finish!" Fox called.

"I thought this was the mission?" She sighed.

"No, young lady, just part of it," Peppy said.

"Come on, we'll show ya around when we land." Falco suggested.

"All right!" Tyger purred, boosting forward to catch up as they entered to hanger of the _Great Fox_.

* * *

_Author's Note: And so, our heroes have saved Corneria both by land and by sea; now they just have to do the same for the rest of the Lylat System! XD Next stop on the mission plan is the threaterous Meteo asteroid belt. I hope you readers enjoy reading, because I'm having fun writing this story. Please feel free to leave a review so if there are any problems, I can improve them to the best of my ability. ^__^_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Into the Killer Asteroid Field

As soon as the fighters landed and the air lock closed, each pilot jumped out from their ship and acknowledged ROB 64 as they filed down the halls of the _Great Fox_.

"Cool! A ROB!" Tyger grinned at seeing the android. "Does he pilot this whole ship?"

"That he does, young lady," Peppy stated. "He may be an older model, but our ROB works better than any of the newer models to date."

ROB 64 seemed to shrug as Fox clued him in on their new ship mates.

"Yes, I will have the two spare rooms ready right away," droned ROB 64.

"Good," Fox nodded. "Do you mind a quick version of the tour, Tyger?"

"Not at all." She purred.

Falco flinched at the feline habit and watched as Fox explained the various electronics stationed in the Recreation Room.

"Anything wrong, Falco?"

He sighed, seeing Chaos Fox standing next to him with a knowing stare.

"The kid just reminds me of a girl I knew," Falco groused, "that's all."

"Okay," Chaos Fox shrugged. "Then I guess you won't care if I tell you that I saw her not too long ago."

"Heh," Falco turned away and followed the team out of the Recreation Room as Fox continued showing Tyger around the _Great Fox_.

"… And this is our Armory where we store our weapons such as blasters, Gatling guns, and rocket launchers," Fox said, patting the door of the Armory. "We don't get to use them much since our missions have only been air combat so far."

"We also store a surplus of Supply Rings in here," Slippy piped in. "But we have to keep the Nova Bombs in a safer place so we don't get blown to bits if the _Great Fox_ were attacked."

"Right." Tyger nodded. "Where are your rooms?"

"Right down that hallway," Peppy replied, pointing to the area with seven doors. "Those rooms act as both living quarters as well as a bedroom. Our rooms have just that, but the spare rooms that you and Chaos Fox get have a bathroom attached and act as guest rooms."

"I don't have to have a private bathroom." Chaos Fox grimaced. "I do fine with the bathrooms at the base."

"But you don't work with a team of boys all the time and have to share things with them." Peppy reasoned. "That's why you get your own bathroom. Case closed."

"Ever the doting father," Chaos Fox conceded.

"We better get to the control room for our next briefing," Fox sighed, "General Pepper's probably waiting for us."

"In person?" Tyger whispered, falling back to Chaos Fox.

"No, through the com-link," Chaos Fox corrected, "the general is still on Corneria handling city restoration and our defense at Sector Y."

Everyone grew silent when they met General Pepper waiting for them via a viewing screen lowered into the center of the control room.

"Impressive, Star Fox! Making your new team mates at home, I see." General Pepper chuckled, each of the group taking a seat with Fox sitting in the captain's chair.

"Yes, sir," Fox agreed. "It seems that Tyger feels right at home,"

"Wait 'til she sees her room." Peppy whispered to Chaos Fox.

"Good!" General Pepper boomed. "Now for the next part of your mission; our probes have picked up enemy activity within the Meteo planetoid system and it seems that Andross has built a planetoid crusher to clear a way through the belt for his invasion fleet." Fox's ears folded back at Andross' name, making General Pepper frown. "I understand your feelings about this, Fox, but you need to pay attention to your surroundings while in Meteo. Many a great pilot met their demise in the asteroids for having their mind dwell upon personal vendettas."

"Understood, sir," Fox conceded. "I won't let you down."

"Usually space travel is not recommended through Meteo, but it is imperative that you do so for this mission." General Pepper finished. "Good luck!"

The screen went blank and everyone let out a groan.

"Meteo," Tyger mewed. "Of all the places in the Lylat System…"

"The asteroids movements are usually predictable," Peppy noted, looking over the mission file ROB 64 handed to him. "But if any of those space rocks collide, it could send them careening off in wild directions."

"Therefore spelling trouble for us," Fox grimaced. "We can't have Tyger go through colliding asteroids! She's still just a cadet!"

"Which is why I will accompany and lead her through a safer patch of asteroids," Chaos Fox stepped in, patting Tyger on the shoulder. "That way she can learn to maneuver within a mostly controlled environment. If things get too hairy, we can always retreat back to _Great Fox_ and let you handle things."

Peppy heaved a sigh of relief, warranting a smile from Chaos Fox.

"Sounds good to me," Fox said with a smile. "A little training in a real case scenario couldn't hurt." He then looked to Slippy, Peppy and Falco and concluded, "Okay, guys, let's head out."

Several hours pass as they reached the outskirts of the Meteo asteroid field. The _Great Fox_ blazed forth, blasting the asteroids in its wake.

"Things are starting to heat up!" Slippy croaked, zipping about the remaining asteroids.

"Quit dinkin' around, Slip!" Peppy chided.

"Last thing we need is for one of us to get creamed by these space rocks." Falco rolled his eyes. "Hey, Chaos, you and the kid keepin' up?"

Chaos Fox only smiled, watching Tyger's Cornerian Fighter barrel roll with ease behind her own.

"I'm doing just fine, birdie!" Tyger purred.

"Great, a young version of Katt," Falco grumbled under his breath, "boy, am I a lucky guy."

"Okay everybody, we gotta go into the belt now." Fox barked. The team followed along, uninterrupted in their venture.

Peppy's ears drooped with concern at the silence of space around them, only glancing a few moments at a time to Tyger practicing maneuvers with Chaos Fox close by.

"Things just seem too quiet."

"Tell me about it," Fox breathed, "If they really had that planetoid crusher out here, they would have attacked by now."

Suddenly a glimmer of light shown among the asteroids ahead, Peppy boosted forward quietly to find a Venomian Fighter speed toward him. Blasting the enemy to pieces, Peppy hailed, "Watch it, boys! It's a trap!"

"Typical," Fox growled at the swarm of enemies surrounding them. "It seems these apes are getting smarter!"

"They haven't noticed us yet," Tyger mewed. "Chaos, what do we do?"

"You want to be a commander one day, don't you?" Chaos Fox inquired, seeing Tyger nod on the com-link screen. "What do you think we need to do?"

"Well, there are a couple of stragglers watching the battle," Tyger mused, playing the scenario out in her head. "Maybe if we take them out and locate the planetoid crusher, Star Fox will be able to finish this leg of the mission quicker." She then let out a groan. "But Slippy's the only one that can track the big bosses though."

"Not necessarily," Chaos Fox said. "Can you watch my back a moment, kid?"

"Can do," Tyger shot at several enemies. "Just be careful."

"I will," Chaos Fox let out a breath and narrowed her eyes. She tapped a button on the side of her flight helmet, forming a visor over her eyes. "Okay, where are you?" The asteroids faded from view within the visor's vision she focused on her target, an image of the planetoid crusher itself appearing behind a cluster of gigantic asteroids like a spot in an x-ray. "Bingo!" Her ears perked up as Tyger blasted a Venomian on her six.

"Chaos! That was close!" Tyger gasped. "I tried to hail you, but you didn't answer. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chaos Fox replied. "Class time's over, Tyger, we gotta tell Fox I found their boss."

"Right!"

Back within the dog fight, Fox scoped out the battle and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good, no one calling for help, yet." He grinned, blasting the foe before him. "How's everything on your end, Peppy?"

"We've got the Invaders pinned," Peppy stated. "And it seems that Tyger took out their buddies."

"Good to know." Fox said. A beeping sound rang in his ears and he grabbed at his helmet set. "Yes?"

"Fox, it's Tyger! Chaos said that she found the location of the planetoid crusher!"

"Great, all we have to do is take out this last Invader and we're all set!" Fox grinned again as Falco destroyed said enemy.

"Done!" Falco crowed. "Now, point me to that boss!"

"Just beyond those asteroids," Chaos Fox motioned to the chain of gigantic asteroids beyond a tunneled asteroid.

"And we have to go through them?" Tyger asked.

"We don't have time to go around them." Peppy said. "By the time we found a safe way through, that planetoid crusher will be half way to Corneria."

"Then we pass through them." Fox concluded.

They crept through the maze of asteroids, carefully boosting or breaking when the wayward space rocks floated by. Everyone only breathed a sigh of relief when they finally exited the asteroids to find the crusher in the distance.

"There it is!" Slippy gasped. "Wow, Chaos, I've gotta find out where you get your radar equipment!"

"Later, Slip," Chaos Fox chided. "We have to stop that crusher!"

"Any idea on how to defeat it?" Fox asked, blasting a pair of Killer Bee fighters as they boosted toward the enemy.

"Well, according to my records, its proper name is the Meteo Crusher." Chaos Fox explained. "It has a shield capable of absorbing laser fire and shoots it back at its attacker."

"Okay, that sucks," Falco groused. "That means we have to find a kink in its armor!"

"We will," Fox assured him. "All weapons have a weakness, this one's no different."

"Oh, really?" A sinister voice rang over the com-link. "I cannot allow you any further, vulpine!"

"You have to be kidding me," Fox groaned at the primate piloting the Meteo Crusher.

"I kid you not," the Venomian commander said with a chuckle. "You're battle will end here."

"Fox! The shield's moving!" Slippy croaked.

"Those yellow panels beneath it are the weak points." Peppy mused. "We have to take them out without getting shot back."

"Yeah, no pressure," Fox muttered to himself then commanded, "Let's do this!"

The team of pilots scattered as the Meteo Crusher began to fire missiles. Each member destroyed the tailing missiles and fired on the panels as they emerged from behind the shield. The Venomian commander could only smile as three of the panels exploded in succession.

"My, it seems that I've underestimated you." He said calmly.

_Gotta wipe that smug look off his face!_ Fox thought, plastering the final panel with laser fire.

The Venomian commander heaved a sigh at the explosion that rocked the Crusher.

"It seems that I am no match for you boys," he continued in his demeanor. "I admit defeat. Do as you will."

This puzzled Fox.

"What?"

"Are you gonna listen to this monkey?" Falco questioned. "It's gotta be a trap!"

Fox's eyes widened and he executed a barrel roll as a laser from the Meteo Crusher rushed toward him.

"Thanks, Falco, I needed that." He complimented.

"Guess it's your turn to be thankful now," Falco chuckled.

The Venomian commander began to laugh, saying, "So, you Cornerians are not as stupid as you look!" The Meteo Crusher spun around, revealing a pair of laser cannons charging up.

"Scatter!" Peppy screamed as purple ring lasers shot out at them.

"Our shields just took a hit!" Slippy cried through blaring alarms. "A couple of more hits and we're goners!"

"Not if we take out the core first." Fox reasoned. He smiled when the lasers subsided. "Okay, FIRE!"

All six pilots pelted the Meteo Crusher's core with laser fire, causing massive explosions throughout the crusher.

"Wagh!" The Venomian commander slammed into the back of the control room. He scrambled back to his feet, roaring, "I can't believe I've lost to you scum!"

"Sorry to jet, but we're in a hurry!" Fox taunted before the crusher burst into a giant red fireball of energy. "Let's head back to _Great Fox_!"

Hours later, everyone sat within the control room, drained from the battle.

"I can't believe he tried to fake us out." Falco groaned with his head down on the table. "He must have thought he was dealing with kids." His head then shot up and seeing Tyger's bat ears fold down, quickly apologized, "No offense, Tyger! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Understood," Tyger yawned, both her arms and wings stretching out as she got out of her chair. "I need to head off to bed. Which room's mine again?"

"I'll show you!" Fox jumped up. He put his arm around Tyger and led her out of the control room into the hallway.

"He seems to still have energy to spare." Slippy croaked out.

"Good thing," Peppy winced, sitting back in his chair as he looked over the itinerary. "We have a long way to Venom. We'll need energy like that."

"Here you are, Tyger," Fox sighed, opening a door that read her name. "This is your room."

Tyger's eyes widened as she saw the inside of her new room. The room was simple enough with a desk, set of drawers and a bed with her family photograph on the nightstand, though the blankets shared a heart motif. She entered the room and saw her old text books from the academy sitting on the desk.

"My books…" Tyger gasped in awe as she examined the scrapes and minor burns on the book covers. "Of course they'd survive."

"Yeah, they do," Fox said. "I remember the summer after freshman year; Bill tried to torch one of his text books. We didn't know the publisher would make the pages flame retardant too."

Both the young pilots laughed at the tale and Tyger turned toward the bed to see a musical keyboard sitting neatly in the corner. Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled Fox into a hug.

"Thank you!" She softly cried. "I thought all my things were destroyed!"

"The restoration crew found everything surprisingly intact." Fox said through the teenager's sobbing. "Your personal effects were dug up and General Pepper arranged for them to be here on the _Great Fox_, with you."

Tyger began to breathe slowly and dried her tears.

"This definitely feels like home," she smiled, walking over to the keyboard and sat down. "Hope you guys don't mind a little mood music before bedtime."

"It'll be a change," Fox nodded, focused on the photograph of Tyger and her parents.

"I haven't seen them in six months," Tyger said, starting to play a soothing nocturne. "Last time I heard from my parents, they were stationed on Katina with the Husky and Bulldog squadrons."

Fox's eyes widened at the name, but he calmed down at the melody Tyger was playing.

"Who taught you to play like this?"

"My mom," Tyger replied, "I hope she and dad are okay."

"They will," Fox comforted her. "They have the best commander that ever flew the skies flying with them. Your parents will be fine."

"Thank you, Fox," Tyger smiled, "Good night."

"Good night," Fox exited her room, smiling as the light piano music filled the halls of the _Great Fox_.

Back on Corneria, General Pepper sat in the office converted bunker before a viewing screen. He picked up a lolly pop and to the female lupine silhouette questioned, "You are on Fichina, correct?"

"Yes, general, luckily I have the fur for this cold weather," the she wolf smirked in the shadows. "And our accord?"

"You get me information on what Andross' plans are after Fichina and I'll grant you amnesty for your crimes as a space pirate." General Pepper stated.

"I thought you had a secret agent?" The she wolf mused. "Where is she?"

"She is on an important mission at the moment; that is all I can tell you." General Pepper said. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"Of course, general," the she wolf flashed a predator's smile. "You can count on me."

The screen went dark and General Pepper let out a groan.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," he growled rubbing his forehead. "Last time I trusted an O'Donnell, I lost my best friend!" General Pepper looked to the wanted poster on his desk showing the she wolf in question. "I pray you have better morals than your brother."

* * *

_Author's Note: Things will start to heat up as Star Fox heads to Fichina and faces Star Wolf in _Star Wolf's First Strike_. Meteo was an interesting chapter to write as it was not in my original draft of the story and it's mainly flying through the asteroids to face the boss of the level. I hope it matches the previous chapters in flowing with the story. If there are any problems with the story, feel free to let me know so I can improve the chapter to the best of my ability. ^__^_

_~ChaosFoxFire_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Star Wolf's First Strike

On the planet Fichina, a wave of panic swept through the army base as Venomian soldiers began to round up prisoners. A red and black cardinal/phoenix boy ran down the hall at full speed with his wing-like arms spread out and the same panic stricken expression written all over his face.

"Les, hurry up!" He cried, flying into the command center to find his elder partner feverishly typing on one of the main computers. "Les! Those crazy Venomians are coming this way!"

The gray she wolf turned around, smiling with a small disk in her paws.

"My little Roko, those idiots couldn't catch a cold, let alone Les O'Donnell!" She smirked, motioning to the steel sword strapped to her back underneath her long mane of white hair. "And even if they could, they wouldn't last long enough to brag."

* * *

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," a male wolf growled, standing in the doorway with a dagger in hand, accompanied by a chameleon that seemed unarmed. Les kept Roko behind her and slipped the boy the data disk.

"Guard it with your life, kid." She growled under her breathe then looking to the dark man, inquired. "So, this is how you greet your sister after three years, Wolf? A weapon and your assassin buddy? Some space pirate you are!"

"I could say the same for you, Les," Wolf smirked, looking her over. "I heard a rumor that you've sided with Corneria and General Pepper."

"And you for Andross?" Les returned.

"Hey, I go where the money is," Wolf said, adjusting his eye patch. "He's offering more than I get with piracy at the moment."

"Please, you sound like that traitor Dengar," Les grumbled. She gasped when the dagger swept up and came mere inches to her nose.

"Don't you dare compare me to that hog!" Wolf snarled. "I have half a mind to let Leon gut you and the fledgling, but we have a job to finish."

* * *

Roko shivered at the sight of Leon. The chameleon stared at the boy and Les with a calculating gaze, as if thinking of ways to harm them.

"M-mama, I'm scared," Roko mumbled, hugging Les behind her split tail.

"Did I just hear that fledgling right?" Wolf chuckled, lowering his weapon. "He called you mama!" Both he and Leon began to cackle with mirth, agitating Les. The next thing Wolf saw was Les' sword pointed at his chest.

"Yeah, he called me mama. What of it?" She growled, eying Leon. "You stay where you are, lizard! I know you're hiding a gun in that trench coat of yours!"

"Okay, calm yourself, miss," Leon said calmly, setting a concealed blaster on the floor.

"Good," Les nodded.

Suddenly Wolf struck at her with his dagger, scratching her cheek.

"Need to watch yourself, sis!" Wolf teased pouncing at her. Roko backed into a wall and watched in horror as the siblings slashed at each other with weapons and then claws as both knocked their weapons to the side. He curled up in a shivering heap when he heard Les let out a howl of pain and saw Wolf had her pinned to the ground.

"You made a mistake dropping your guard, Les," Wolf grinned, cupping her chin in his hand. "Now you understand why I'm the alpha between the two of us!"

He let go of her and stood up, splotches of blood on his clothes and hands, though Roko could have sworn he saw a spot of crimson on Wolf's muzzle.

"Should we finish off the kid, too?" Leon inquired, a devilish twinkle in his yellow eyes as two more figures, a monkey and the traitor Pigma Dengar met them at the door.

"He won't be of any trouble, Leon," Wolf chuckled. "After witnessing me beat his 'mama' up, he's too scared to even attack us, if he could." He looked to his comrades at the door and ordered. "Andrew, Pigma, let's go. Star Fox should be here soon."

* * *

Roko just sat there crying and after noticing their attackers left, crawled over to Les whimpering, "No… not again… You have to be okay!" He laid his head on her chest and gasped as she set an injured hand on his head.

"I'll be fine, Roko," Les comforted him. "I just need to see a doctor. Get my helmet from that computer desk for me." Roko did as he was told and brought it to her. "Good boy, set the com-link to the emergency system. If there's anybody not being held hostage, they'll find us."

"I hope you're right, mama." Roko sighed.

* * *

An hour later, the _Great Fox_ floated nearby Fichina in its orbit.

"Fox, there is a disturbance on Fortuna," ROB 64 said with Fox looking to the screen in shock.

"Um, ROB, Fortuna is a rain forest planet," Tyger pointed out, making the android stop.

"I apologize, Ms. Avalon, it is Fichina," ROB 64 corrected. "It seems my data on this planet is corrupted."

"I'll have to fix that." Slippy groaned.

"Venom's attacked Fichina already?" Fox sat back in his chair in confusion. He saw the look of concern on Peppy's face and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Vivian and Lucy are on Fichina," Peppy grimaced. He saw Chaos Fox's face fall and replied, "But they're in the domed city away from the army base. If I know your mother, they'll be fine."

"Yeah, they have a storm shelter they can hide in," Chaos Fox sighed with relief.

* * *

"Fox! We got a report of hostages in the army base!" Slippy croaked, jumping up from the on-board com-link. "There's also a small group of civilian scientists that are holed up in a bunker with a child and an injured space pirate, they don't list her condition though."

"Space pirate?" Fox quirked his brow, "That base doesn't have anything of value except the climate control computer they're experimenting with."

"The pirate was stealing information on Venom." Slippy continued.

"Guess that makes her a good space pirate." Falco shrugged. "You said she was injured, Slip? Don't they have doctors there?"

"Yes, but some of their equipment got sabotaged by the Venomians, meaning that anything serious is a big problem." Peppy frowned, shaking his head. "Fox, we need to reclaim that base before Venom attacks the colonies."

"Right," Fox agreed, then standing up, commanded, "Okay, to your Arwing, men!" He noticed Chaos Fox and Tyger giving him evil looks and sheepishly finished, "And ladies as well…"

* * *

"Man, those Venomians mean business!" Tyger gasped, staring out at the former base from her fighter.

"Let's take it to 'em!" Fox growled as the team split in different directions to fight off the Venomian Invaders flying out to greet them from the base.

"Time for some payback, guys!" Falco crowed, immediately shooting one down. "Scratch one bogey!" He smiled, seeing Tyger tailing two Invaders but gaped in horror as an Invader maneuvered behind the cadet. "Tyger, Invader on your six!"

Tyger saw the Invader and somersaulted. The Invader slammed into his wing mates, destroying them instantly.

"Thanks, Falco," Tyger sighed returning to her position with the Invaders' remains scraped on the icy ground. "Guess I should watch it from now on."

"You'll get it, kid," Falco said.

"Guys, why are ships coming out of the base?" Slippy asked, making everyone focus on the four red and gray fighters exiting the base.

"A bomb has just been planted in the base." ROB 64 beeped in.

"Can someone deal with it?!" Fox gasped.

* * *

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!" The familiar voice of Wolf chided as the four Wolfen fighters begin to split up and tail each member of Star Fox. Tyger and Chaos Fox immediately landed close to the base and took cover.

"Andross sent us to shoot you down." Leon said smiling slightly, staying behind Falco despite the avian's expert maneuvering.

"Andross' enemy is my enemy!" Andrew declared, shooting at Slippy.

"HEY! STOP THAT YOU BIG BULLY!" Slippy whined squeakily.

"Can it, cry baby!" Pigma snorted, following Peppy's attempts of out-flying him. "At least we're getting paid for beating you goodie two-shoes!"

"Great, Star Wolf." Fox groaned, executing a barrel roll. He smiled as two lasers bounced off safely, but switched to a scowl as the third clipped his wing.

"Nice to know, pup!" Wolf said, "When I'm through with you, you'll be meeting your father!"

* * *

"ROB, can you give me the countdown for the bomb?" Chaos Fox asked.

"Thirty minutes and counting," ROB 64 droned.

"Great," Chaos Fox groaned as she set her watch to the timer. "Tyger, Fox and the guys are preoccupied with Star Wolf right now. If they can't end the battle quick enough we'll be blown to kingdom come."

"So, we have to find the bomb?" Tyger squeaked.

"Precisely," Chaos Fox replied, leading them into the hanger, "maybe they were dumb enough to put it in plain sight."

She and Tyger were able to step aside as a bandaged up she wolf and a cardinal/phoenix boy dashed past them into the hanger toward an older model Wolfen.

"Geez, they look like they were in a hurry," Tyger sighed, seeing them board the fighter and take off. "Wonder what they saw to make them panic like that?"

Chaos Fox turned and the skin under her facial fur grew pale as she saw a cylinder shaped device with a flashing red timer that read the last seconds of the 26th minute.

* * *

25 minutes left…

"Stop swerving like crazy, Powalski!" Falco snarled, trying to dodge Leon's shots. Leon hissed as the Arwing before him somersaulted and blasted fist sized dents into the left wings of the Wolfen.

"Not bad, little bird, but the party's just begun!" Leon blasted back, pulling the same maneuver and shot back.

"You're a traitorous pig, Dengar! James trusted you with his life!" Peppy growled. "I trusted you!"

"Now, now, Peppy old pal," Pigma sighed, feigning sympathy. "Our dear James would have been killed sooner or later."

"LIAR!!!" Fox screamed. "No one could've shot my father down!" Everyone winced at the reply.

"Oh, please!" Pigma squealed in shock of the young leader's voice. "Now I have to deal with a little brat like you!"

* * *

"Don't forget me, piggy!" An angry voice growled as an older model Wolfen shot two of the four wings on Pigma's ship clean off.

"What the--?!" Peppy gasped in shock of seeing an enemy shooting at one of their own. "Just who in Lylat are you?"

"Les O'Donnell and Roko Solar of Corneria, therefore we're on your side," the female voice giggled. Peppy's com-link screen revealed a long haired woman favoring Wolf with a few cuts on her face. "I'm sure you mercenaries wouldn't mind our help."

"We need all the help we can get!" Fox yelled, dodging Wolf's attacks.

"What?!" Wolf snarled, looking behind him to find Star Fox's new ally chasing after him. "You should keep out of my business, Les!"

"After you beat me up? No!" Les stated gruffly. "I'll be danged if you send another McCloud to their death!"

Fox's jaw dropped and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Now's not the time for an explanation, pup!" Les barked as Wolf began to fire on Fox again.

* * *

20 minutes left…

"Dang," Chaos Fox cursed their luck as she looked the bomb over. "They bolted the freakin' thing down!"

"There must be a pack of tools around here." Tyger looked around frantically. "We can't die here, Chaos, I have so many dreams I want to fulfill!"

"Like?" Chaos Fox inquired, feeling about the pack that she kept on her person for missions and watched the two minutes that seemed to tick by quickly.

"I'd like to be able to grow up… and be a great woman like you."

Chaos Fox froze, then heaving a sigh said, "But you don't really know me. I've only been your mentor for three semesters."

"But I trust you." Tyger smiled despite her fear. "Isn't that what a leader needs to do, to be able to trust their team mates?"

Chaos Fox pulled out a handheld computer from her pack and connected two wires to the bomb gently.

"Yes, you do."

* * *

15 minutes left…

Peppy saw Pigma's ship falter, with only half the wings to hold the Wolfen in the air.

"Well, Pigma, I guess this is goodbye since Ms. O'Donnell so conveniently shot half your wings off!" Peppy growled, firing the final shot at the other wings.

"WAAHHH!!!" Pigma squealed as his ship went into a tailspin and crashed near the base. "MY REWARD!!!"

Pigma climbed out after a moment of shock and seemed to make a motion with his hands. Peppy let out a groan, "Guess you'll live to fight another day."

"At least we can worry about Pigma later, gramps," Falco chuckled, flying behind Leon's Wolfen. "Let's see how you take damage, lizard boy!"

Leon felt the avian's lasers pelting his ship and his scales shifted to a shade of red to show rage.

"Annoying bird!" He hissed. "Do you know who I am? I am the great Leon!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm Falco Lombardi, the greatest pilot to ever grace the skies!" Falco returned, fist up with his thumb pointed at himself. "Now that we're properly introduced, I can blow you away with a clear conscience!"

* * *

10 minutes left…

"What are you doing?" Tyger asked, seeing Chaos Fox tapping at the little keyboard of the handheld computer.

"I'm trying to hack into the bomb's system," she answered, making the bat/tigress' ears droop in confusion. "Since Andross made the same kind of bombs when he worked for the military, our technology should easily disable the bomb if not buy us some time."

"Oh," Tyger proceeded to pull out a device the size of a cell phone and tap at the screen.

Chaos Fox turned and growled, "This is no time to be playing with your Ipod!"

"I'm not playing with it," Tyger corrected the elder vixen. "I'm googling 'how to defuse a bomb' just in case your idea doesn't work."

"It's not gonna work."

"Why?" Tyger inquired, seeing a message pop up on the screen. "What?! 'Not allowed to view content on base premises'?"

"All of the military bases have a system that blocks certain content to all electronic devices." Chaos Fox explained.

"Wouldn't that include that computer you're using?" Tyger asked.

"Of course not! It's a special services issued computer," Chaos Fox pointed out. "Nothing can hurt this--"

Both girls stared at the computer suddenly, horrified as a little evil smiley face shaped like Andross' appeared on the screen and shorted it out, forcing Chaos Fox to detach it from the bomb.

"Shoot!" Chaos Fox growled, throwing the computer on the ground. "The thing's useless now! Andross has a virus hidden in the bomb's data!"

"What do we do?" Tyger asked.

"Hope for a miracle."

* * *

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Wolf," Fox grinned with his com-link ringing in his ears. "ROB? What is it?!?"

"Five minutes to explosion."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Andrew, get Pigma. We have to get out NOW!" Wolf commanded, his ears drooping in fear as they quickly retreated into outer space. Andrew's Wolfen landed and let the portly hog hop in. The Wolfen blasted off into space, quivering from the excess weight.

"I'll go defuse the bomb," Fox volunteered. "We just need to find it."

"It's in the hanger," Les replied with Roko mumbling in her ear. "We passed it getting to my Wolfen before leaving."

"Mama, what about the two pretty ladies that went the other way?" Roko sighed.

"Chaos and Tyger landed at the base!" Slippy gasped. "They must have been trying to defuse the bomb during the battle."

"Then I guess I'll be finishing the job," Fox boosted for the base and landed in the hanger. He jumped out and soon found Chaos Fox and Tyger backing out of his way and ready to retreat while the bomb ticked away with two minutes to spare. "Peppy, have you ever done this?"

"Once before you were born, yes," Peppy answered.

"Good, I need you to guide me through this." Fox breathed, pulling out a pocket knife.

"All right, first you need to carefully open the top of the bomb capsule." Peppy instructed as Fox gently pried the casing open to see several different colored wires, "There you will see a blue and a red wire. Cut the red wire."

"Right," Fox gritted his teeth as he slashed the red wire and everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief with the timer stopped at three seconds. "I got it."

"Good, we'll have ROB report the bomb and the base's bomb squad will safely detonate it safely outside of civilization." Peppy said, "We're heading back to _Great Fox_, correct?"

"Yes," Fox agreed, closing his pocket knife and boarding his Arwing followed by Chaos Fox and Tyger to their respective fighters. "And let Ms. O'Donnell and her ward come aboard. She probably needs her injuries checked out better in sick bay."

"Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile on one of Andross' armada flagships, Star Wolf stood before a crocodilian commander. He stared the space pirate leader down with his beady eyes and growled, "You didn't take out Star Fox."

"It's on my To Do list, okay?" Wolf snapped. "Besides, I only answer to your boss, not you."

"You're lucky Andross favors you, boy." The commander hissed, walking away in disgust.

"Stupid walking handbag," Wolf cursed.

"He's right, you know," Andrew crossed his arms. "Maybe you'd be a better shot if you had two eyes instead of one!"

Leon flinched at the statement, but soon grinned at seeing Wolf lash out and pin Andrew to the wall.

"Look, I don't care if you are Andross' nephew! I can fly far better than you even if you tried!" Wolf snarled, smiling at the teenager's fear stricken face. "So don't question my ability, or I'll grant your death wish!"

* * *

"O'Donnell, release him!"

Wolf let out a groan and dropped Andrew, turning to find a female grey and brown coyote clad in a Venomian Special Ops uniform. She pulled her shoulder length auburn hair back and despite being a full foot shorter than the lupine, matched his scowl with her own.

"Shades Skylar, I should have known you'd be here," Wolf groused.

"I have a mission, Commander O'Donnell, I have to watch you whether you like it or not," Shades said calmly, "Boss' orders."

"Fine," Wolf grimaced, grabbing his stomach.

Shades noticed a patch of blood on his shirt and ordered, "You're heading straight to sick bay!"

"But--"

"But nothing, you're injured and need medical attention, now." Shades persisted. Wolf's ears drooped and he began to exit the room.

"Fine, I'll go, but only because I need to." He gave in, then with his team mates following him down the hall, groaned, "Stupid broad acts like my mother!"

* * *

Shades watched them leave and checked the room for signs of other personnel. She then knelt down and pressed a button on her com-link, inquiring, "You still there, General? Good." Shades pushed the door closed and continued, "Star Fox survived the attack on Fichina and diffused the bomb, and Star Wolf has to lick his wounds. Should I stay with Star Wolf or head back to Venom."

"Stay where you are, I want updates on both teams as much as possible."

"Yes, sir," Shades concluded. "I won't disappoint you, sir." She turned off her com-link and groaned, "Guess it's time to get back into the act."

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter has improved in leaps and bounds compared to the dA version but unfortunately I couldn't get any way to add a unique kind of paragraph spacer into the story so I had to use that horizontal ruler thing like I do to separate the story from my Author's Notes. Maybe has something against Microsoft Office Word 07? If this works though, I'll add it to the previous chapters. If there are any problems with the story, feel free to let me know so I can improve the chapter to the best of my ability. ^__^_

_~ChaosFoxFire_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – The Siege of Katina

Everything seemed routine for the day, especially for the Bulldog and Husky squadrons of the Katina Frontline Base. But something made Bill Grey, now the commander of the Husky squadron, feel uneasy. Even though Katina was similar to Corneria in climate and environment, an air of danger seemed to loom over the base that morning. Bill sat in his room, too worried to drink the cup of coffee that sat on his desk or listen to the piano music that flowed from the mess hall and throughout the base.

"Man, I don't like this one bit," Bill moaned, picking up his flight helmet and began to trace the yellow arrow pointing toward the visor. "I'm being nervous like some Chihuahua and don't know why!" He set his helmet back down on his desk and exited his room to the mess hall to find several other canine soldiers wandering the dining area with the same concern knitting their brows. The only calm soldiers in the room were a couple that sat by the piano in a corner.

The female tan flying fox bat sat at the piano playing a melancholy tune, her ebony wings draped around herself and the male Siberian tiger at her side. Their ears perked up as Bill edged closer to the couple.

"You seem tense, Commander Grey," the bat sighed, turning to face the young commander. Bill always had to marvel at how surprisingly beautiful she was with her small muzzle and the big black ears popping out from her honey blonde hair that trailed down her back.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Avalon," Bill flushed red from her statement. "I- I mean, Captain Leta!" The Siberian tiger only chuckled at his young commander.

"The Bulldog squadron is just as nervous as you, sir," the tiger said. "If a battle broke out now, it would take both me and my wife to keep them at attention."

"Oh, Arthur, they'll be just fine," Leta chided in a motherly tone. "We're all experienced pilots after all; if General Pepper didn't think we could protect the frontline, we wouldn't be here."

"Right," Bill nodded in agreement.

BOOOOM!

Everyone trembled at the tremor that shook the room. Bill braised himself on the piano and Leta clung to her husband as many soldiers fell onto the floor.

"What was that?" Bill questioned.

"Sounds like someone's outside," Leta perked her ears and turned them to the direction of the noise, "A lot of them."

"Great," Bill groaned at seeing a young Dalmatian rush into the mess hall in a panic. "Dude, what's the matter?"

"It's Venom, Commander Grey, sir!" The Dalmatian gasped for breath. "They're readying an attack… and their ships…" He peeked behind to where he was before. "They're colored like ours!"

"What?" Bill barked. He did not have time to think and rushed out, yelling. "Everyone, report to your fighters!" He heard a chorus of 'yes, sir!' and that both squadrons scrambled out of the mess hall to the hanger as he reached his room and grabbing his helmet, said, "All right, let's kick some tail!"

* * *

At that moment, the _Great Fox_ still sat outside Fichina's orbit on the outskirts of Meteo. The new day was just starting up for Star Fox as Fox rose before ROB 64's usual wake up call. He walked by each room, seeing each of his team mates still fast asleep in their rooms. Slippy was curled up in his bed with his cap slid down, covering one of his eyes. Fox chuckled at seeing Falco sprawled out in his bed with a pillow covering his head.

_Hiding from ROB probably._ Fox thought passing Peppy's room where the elder was sleeping peacefully. Chaos Fox's and Tyger's rooms were the same, except for Tyger, whose tail could be seen wagging from under the covers signaling the teen's good dreams. He finally stopped at their new guests' room where Les and Roko stayed. Fox peeked in to see Roko fast asleep in the big bed clutching a teddy bear-like fox his arms. This puzzled Fox as Les seemed nowhere in sight.

"Les? Ms. O'Donnell?" Fox whispered, entering the room. He stopped as he found her sitting on the couch changing out bandages and turned away blushing at the bandages on her chest and stomach.

"What's the matter, pup? Never seen a woman before?" Les teased, sticking her tongue out at the vulpine. "Don't worry, I've got a top on, I wouldn't want Roko to see me like that." Fox's ears drooped at the tease.

"What did you mean when you said Wolf sent a McCloud to their death?"

Les stopped with the bandages on her arm and looked at Fox.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" She asked, dumbfounded by the question.

"Tell me what?" Fox grew confused.

Les let out a sigh, "Look, the general at the time, General Beryl, ordered for a reconnaissance team to check out Venom. My brother was on that team…" She grabbed up a clean shirt and pulled it on. "He and a mouse that later died from mortal injuries were the only members that came back from Venom alive. It was Wolf's testimony of Andross' involvement that got your father's team sent into that death trap."

"You mean…" Fox began to tear up. "That Wolf was involved?"

"I'm not sure," Les shrugged. "He told me before your dad's funeral that Andross had forced him and his team mate to watch the others be tortured to death, then the lizard that killed them…" She looked away, checking to see if Roko was still asleep.

"What? What happened?" Fox inquired, wiping away a single tear.

"He shot Wolf's eye out." Les moaned. Fox was aghast at the revelation. "He's still got that eye, but it's blind to the world. That's why Wolf has that eye patch."

"But why would he work for Andross if that happened to him?" Fox asked.

"My brother's stubborn in a sense; if he needs money, he'll do anything to get it no matter how immoral the job is." Les replied. "Why he would want to kill you, though, I have no idea."

Fox shrugged, "How should I know."

"Fox, we have a distress signal." ROB 64 droned, shocking Fox and waking up Roko.

"F-from where?"

"Katina Frontline Base."

Fox's heart nearly stopped.

"Katina?" He quivered at the name and rushed for the control room. "ROB! Call everyone up and set a course for Katina."

"That is too far from this planet." ROB 64 objected.

"Not if you use the Warp in Meteo!" Les advised which ROB 64 complied after Fox's approval. "Why do we need to go to Katina?"

"Tyger's parents are stationed there," Fox explained, finding the message as his team entered the room.

"*KZZZT* May Day! May Day! The Frontline is under attack! I repeat, the Frontline is under attack!" A voice familiar to Fox yelled over laser fire. "Request back up from any available merc- *KZZZT*"

"That couldn't be?" Fox gasped.

"We are at the Warp bound for Katina, Fox." ROB 64 said.

"Good," Fox nodded as the stars around them streaked past and a rainbow of Technicolor reflected through the windows. Seeing Tyger's nervousness, he comforted her, "Don't worry; your parents will be safe, I promise."

"Roko, I want you to go to back to your room," Les ordered.

"But I want to help!" Roko protested.

"You can't ride with me in my Wolfen this time," Les said in a serious tone. "I would never forgive myself if you got injured or worse. Now, please, go to your room."

Roko let out a groan and marched out of the control room straight to the room he and Les shared. He stared at the teddy fox he had in his arms since he woke up.

_I would never forgive myself if you got injured._

"I feel the same way, momma," Roko sighed. He then sat the teddy fox on the bed and with resolve said, "Okay, Kitsu-chan, you stay here, I have to protect momma for both of us." He left the bedroom and seeing that the team was still in the control room, ran for the hanger where the space fighters were housed. Roko climbed onto Les' Wolfen, opened the hatch and entered the cockpit.

As he closed the hatch and crawled beneath the seat he thought, _Don't worry, momma, I won't let you get hurt._

* * *

BOOM!

"Dang it!" Bill cursed as an Invader II blasted a radio tower to bits. "There goes our signal!"

"We're fading fast, Commander Grey, sir!" One of the pilots whimpered over the com-link. Bill bit his lip. How could this happen?

"Captain Leta, how are you and Bulldog squadron handling things on your end?"

"Just as bad," Leta hissed, jerking her hand back as sparks flew from the controls of her fighter. "You'll have to take the lead, Bill; I've got trouble with my controls. I'll have to make an emergency landing."

"Are you sure? Couldn't your husband lead Bulldog in your stead?" Bill gasped at the responsibility.

"I've got the same problem with my systems, too, sir." Arthur returned. "You'll have to lead both squadrons."

Bill gapped as several older Cornerian fighters around him began to falter and Invaders easily picked them off like flies. The fighters fell to the ground like flaming party streamers. Bill then looked to his squadron as well as the Bulldog squadron, franticly awaiting orders.

"All right," Bill shook off the shock and barked, "Okay, Husky, Bulldog! Watch yourselves; they must have a jammer bothering the older ships. If you can't override the system, fall back and protect the base with the ground troops!" He breathed a sigh of relief as a surviving group headed down to the base safely.

"Sir! We can't do this alone!" Another pilot cried seeing a comrade explode before him. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry, guys, help is on the way!" Bill yelled as he saw the familiar Arwings fly into the atmosphere followed by a pair of Cornerian Fighters and a Wolfen that began to open fire upon the Invader II's. "Fox! Am I glad to see you!"

Fox watched the gray and green jet fighter now fighting alongside the Arwing and smiled at the Husky mix pilot waving at him.

"Bill! Is it really you?" Fox gasped. "I can't believe it!"

"Love to catch up, Fox, but these Invaders aren't shooting themselves down." Bill chuckled, turning to begin barking orders. "Husky unit, guard the base! Bulldog unit, keep the enemy back!"

Chaos Fox, Tyger and Les kept close to the Husky squadron to help guard the base.

"Mom and Dad are down there," Tyger sighed, seeing the disabled fighters on the ground.

"They'll be fine ," Chaos Fox said. "You'll get to see them when this is over."

"Strange how these Invaders are colored like Cornerian fighters." Les mused, feeling something sharp poking at her shins. "What the heck?" She looked down to find Roko peeking out from under the seat.

"Finally, a _real_ dog fight!" He crowed, climbing into Les' lap.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded the boy. "I thought I told you to stay on the _Great Fox_?"

"I wanted to help, momma," Roko pleaded, "please?"

Les let out a sigh, "And how can you do that?"

Roko looked up, and grabbing the controls, executed a barrel roll.

ZING! ZING!

BA-BOOM!

Les gapped at the two Invaders that she did not notice before were now scrap metal on the ground of Katina.

"How did you know to do that?" Les asked.

"I watched you and Star Fox do it on Fichina," Roko replied. "I just paid attention to which control did what and these two together made me do a barrel roll, at least that's what Mr. Peppy explained to me when I asked him about it."

"I've got a prodigy on my hands," Les whispered to herself, then smiling said, "Okay, Roko, you just earned your wings. Now let's show these flying monkeys whose boss!"

Everyone was puzzled by the sudden shadow that covered them and Frontline Base from above. Bill looked up and gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"What is that thing?" Falco questioned.

"A Saucerer," Chaos Fox answered in fearful awe. "It's also the Invader II mother ship!"

"Then that's the ship that decimated the squadron at Sector Z and the army base on Zoness." Bill gritted his teeth.

_Zoness?_ Falco thought as the Saucerer dispensed more Invaders and frantically shot them down. _That's where I left the gang!_

"Then we need to take it down fast!" Fox concluded.

"There's an opening every time those hatches release, maybe if we shoot them out the weak point will be revealed." Bill noted as the four hatches opened to let more Invaders come out. "Fox, why don't we show these idiots who rules the skies here?"

Fox nodded and followed along. Both pilots weaved in and out among ally and enemy, blasting the Invaders into a tailspin as they aimed for the hatches.

BAM!

"One down!" Bill whooped. "How'd you do, Fox?"

BOOM!

Fox grinned, dodging the crumbling hatch before him.

"Make that two," he laughed through a smirk, looking up. "Great, the hatches are closing!"

"They'll open back up." Bill said.

PHOOOM!

A green blur blew past Bill, forcing him to turn toward the base to see an Invader II blazing for the Frontline Base's landed fighters and pilots.

"Dang, someone get that guy!"

Tyger saw the Invader with its lasers charged and aimed at the Cornerian Fighters that she identified as her parents'.

_Mom! Dad!_ She thought in horror, boosting forward after the enemy. Time seemed to stand still as she aimed for the Invader and fired. The enemy fighter shuddered from the impact and exploded in a ball of flame. Tyger breathed a sigh of relief at the wreckage landing away from the ships and her parents, and returned to the group.

"Wow! Great job, Tyger!" Slippy cheered.

"Thanks," Tyger gasped at the compliment.

"Let's keep these Invaders back," Peppy reminded them. "Fox and Bill still have two hatches left to destroy."

The remaining hatches began to open with sparks flowing out from the dismantled hatches.

"Okay, here we go again!" Bill huffed, looking to Fox who nodded, "We need to stop this Saucerer in its tracks or we're toast!"

"Right," Fox replied, pelting the hatch and Invaders that exited with laser fire until the hatch resembled Swiss cheese. Bill finished the last hatch with it sailing off its hinges into an oncoming Invader.

BOOM!

"Those Invaders are pathetic," Bill chuckled, then seeing a flash out of view he screamed, "Fox, look out!"

"Whoa!" Fox dodged a strange pointed structure protruding from the mother ship's underbelly. "Is that what I think it is?"

"The ship's core!" Bill cried, targeting the massive structure as it neared the center of the Frontline base and sent a target laser down. "Fox, we've got sixty seconds to take it down or we're dead!"

"Two Nova Bombs ought to do it," Fox said, setting his sights on the core as well. "Ready-"

"-Aim-" Bill clutched the controls, the core lasers beginning to charge.

"-FIRE!"

Seconds ticked by as the two red bombs darted toward the Saucerer and hit the sparking core head on.

BOOOOOOOM!

Everyone cheered as the energy shot back into the humongous Saucerer, causing it to crash several hundred miles away in flames and sparks, leaving the Frontline Base unscathed.

"Yee-ha!" Bill howled, trying not to jump out of his cockpit. "It worked!"

"Yay! Fox, you did it!" Slippy gushed with joy.

"No, _we_ did it." Fox said giving a thumbs up to Bill, who flashed a peace sign and was still smiling.

"Hey, you guys must be running low on fuel, right?" Bill asked through the rush of victory.

"Yeah, we need to restock supplies, too." Peppy replied.

"We have plenty of room at the base for _Great Fox_ to come down," Bill suggested. "You can also get a meal and a quick rest before continuing on."

"That sounds good." Fox accepted as they turned back to the base.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for taking forever to get this chapter up. Writer's block forced me into a hiatus, but now I'm back to writing. I'm still having trouble getting the paragraphs separated here as every time I get them the way I like it, it reverts to the way it was after I save it. . Other than that everything seems fine I guess. If there are any problems with the story, feel free to let me know so I can improve the chapter to the best of my ability. ^_^_

_~ChaosFoxFire_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Before we begin this chapter, I would like to apologize for this being way too late for probably even a regular hiatus. Both life and work got in the way. Add to that I even lost my password after replying to one of my reviewers messages. But now I seem to have some control over my schedule and I'm hoping to post more chapters soon, like once every Sunday since I'm always off that day. Then when all the chapters are caught up the only reason one would have to wait is when the chapter is being written. Here's to hoping this works!_ _If there are any problems with the story, feel free to let me know so I can improve the chapter to the best of my ability. ^_^_

_~ChaosFoxFire_

Chapter 6 – A Moment's Peace

Star Fox landed among the Cornerian Fighters of the Frontline Base. As soon as Tyger stood up from her fighter, she saw her parents and letting out a shrill yell, leaped from the fighter and glided right into her father's arms.

"Mom! Dad!" She squealed, nuzzling her father. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"We're just happy you're safe, my little night angel," Arthur purred as Leta wrapped her wings around them in a hug. Fox looked on as they entered the hall way and then to the mess hall, shedding a single tear at the happy scene.

Bill noticing his friend's reaction and whispered, "Partner, is my visor fogging up or do I see a tear?" Fox just let out a sigh in reply. "Man, I know you miss your folks, everyone does."

"I'll be okay, Bill," Fox said, looking away. Bill put his arm around Fox's shoulder and pulled him close enough to hear him better.

"No you're not!" Bill hissed. "You didn't even get a good cry at your father's funeral! I saw how you were trying to act with composure there in front of everybody and I understand that you really didn't want to cry in front of complete strangers, but you don't have to hide your feelings all the time."

"I was still in shock though," Fox sighed. "I couldn't really believe he was dead."

"But you saw him," Bill continued. Fox began to tremble, making Bill realize his mistake. He then led Fox over to a table in the corner and apologized, "Fox, I'm sorry, it slipped."

Fox set his head down on the table, his arms covering his face as he started to cry. He peeked through his hands and tears to see Tyger sitting at the mess hall piano talking to her mother of her adventure with Star Fox so far. His mind flashed to a similar moment of his childhood before his mother died.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy, guess what?" A young Fox asked wagging his tail as he rushed into the kitchen to his mother. Vixy turned to him from the stove and with a smile shrugged. "Dad let me ride in the Arwing today!"

_ "Really?" Vixy mused, picking Fox up. "Did you get to pilot dad's Arwing?"_

_ "Not yet," Fox groused. "Dad says I'm not big enough."_

_ "One day you will be," Vixy comforted him in a hug. "I love you, my baby."_

_ "Love you, mommy!"_

* * *

Fox sighed at the happy memory despite his tears.

"I pray no one else will ever have to suffer what I go through," he whispered.

"That's why you took the mission to head to Venom, isn't it?" Bill inquired.

"Yeah," Fox sat up. "Someone has to stop Andross."

"I agree," Bill leaned forward, drying Fox's tears. "I'm right behind you, partner, no matter what happens. I want to help you."

"But we don't have enough room on the _Great Fox_," Fox sighed. "Where would you sleep?"

"I can sack out on a couch or something." Bill answered with resolve. "The general may not like it, but we're in this war together."

"Okay, I'll talk with Peppy about it." Fox conceded. "He should be able to convince General Pepper to let you go with us."

Peppy was sitting at a table with Chaos Fox, Les and Roko reviewing mission plans when the boys came up to them. Chaos Fox looked up and seeing them greeted, "Hi, boys," She then eyed Bill and mewed, "It's been a while, Bill."

Bill flushed red at her comment and sighed, "H-hi, Chaos,"

"Peppy, could you ask General Pepper if Bill can come along?" Fox asked.

Peppy quirked his brow and returned, "Bill come along? I don't know if that's wise."

"But he's a great pilot." Fox persisted.

"He's the leader of the Husky squadron," Peppy shook his head. "Bill can't shirk his responsibility."

"I'm not going to do that," Bill said, "General Pepper would want my squadron to head to Sector Y anyway."

"Really? What's happened in Sector Y?" Peppy questioned.

"Before our radio tower was destroyed, we received a signal from there similar to our distress signal, but it only lasted half a minute before dying out." Bill explained. "Venom's likely attacked them the same time they did us."

"That can't be good." Falco groused. "Fox, we need to head to Zoness, too!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Fox groaned. "Why do we need to do that?"

"Venom attacked Zoness as well," Les came to Falco's defense. "We can go there after finishing Sector Y and go through Aquas." Falco nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then it's settled," Peppy conceded. "I'll talk to General Pepper about Bill coming with us."

* * *

"I don't see why not."

Everyone gasped, turning to see General Pepper standing before them.

"S-sir!" Chaos Fox gasped in a salute, "How'd you get here so quick?"

"The same way you kids did; through the Warp in Meteo," General Pepper replied, turning to Bill. "Now, Commander Grey, I'll allow you to follow Star Fox on one condition."

"And what's that, sir?"

"Just be careful," General Pepper cautioned. "Your parents would have my head if they knew I let you take leave from the squadron for this."

"Yes, sir." Bill saluted.

"I'll have my staff restock supplies on the _Great Fox_," General Pepper said to Fox. "You should at least stay here for the night."

"Will do, sir," Fox nodded.

* * *

That night, everyone was in their quarters at the Frontline Base. Fox was paired with Bill in his room; Slippy, Peppy and Chaos Fox had one of the extra rooms while Falco, Les and Roko had to share the other; and Tyger was curled up at the foot of the bed in her parents' room.

Fox let out a groan as Bill set a long pillow between them in his bed.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Fox yawned.

"Better then back at the academy," Bill whispered trying to situate the covers. "The only reason we had to share a bed that time was because mine had broken bedsprings and we weren't lucky to have long pillows like the base does."

"Yeah, all the girls thought we were gay that year," Fox chuckled. "I almost missed out on a date with Fara Phoenix because of that."

"Oh, yeah, how are you two doing?" Bill inquired. He saw Fox's hand shoot up and in a downward motion, imitated a crashing fighter with a bang. "Bombed, huh?"

"Blame her old man," Fox growled.

"How?"

"I had the 'bright' idea to sneak into Fara's room," Fox said. "We were going to elope, but her father found out. He objected to the idea, calling me a mangy mercenary and said I was no good for his daughter." Fox began to snarl at the memory. "He had one of his bodyguards escort me out of the house at gunpoint and told me if I ever set foot anywhere near Fara again that I was a dead man."

"That's awful!" Bill gasped.

"Yeah, last I heard Fara's happily married to some jerk her father arranged for her to marry." Fox huffed. "Bet you she's forgotten all about me."

"I wouldn't think so," Bill sighed. "No one could forget you." He peeked over the pillow and finished, "Night, Fox."

"Night, Bill."

* * *

Meanwhile, Les sat in her room with Roko dozed off in her lap. She stood up and carried him over to the bed where Falco sat.

"You sure care about that kid," Falco said in a hushed tone as Les tucked Roko in and placed the boy's teddy fox, Kitsu-chan, next to him.

"That I do," Les cooed. "His folks were killed by Venomian soldiers; they would have done the same to him if I hadn't intervened."

"He saw them die then," Falco beak dropped open.

"Yes," Les answered. Her com-link on the nightstand began to beep, causing her to grab it up and hiss, "Hello?"

* * *

"Hello, Lesley, I'm glad to hear that you're alive and well."

"Who do you think you are to call me by that name?" She snarled, shocked that the line was on speaker phone for Falco to hear.

"You know me, dear little sister," Wolf's voice replied gruffly.

"I am not little," Les pouted, "I'm only shorter than you by three inches, other than that we are the same save from gender."

"Even though I am older than you?" Wolf asked.

"By five minutes! Big, furry deal!" Les snapped. "Is this the only reason you called me? To poke fun at me? You did that enough when we were pups!"

"No, it's not. You're planning on coming to Sector Y, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good, then you'll have front row seats to the defeat of Star Fox." Wolf's malicious smile seemed to show through the message. "Sadly, I won't be the one to kill the pup; Andross has my team sitting this one out, but I'll be watching the massacre from a battleship."

"Still with that lizard, are you?" Les changed the subject.

"You mean Leon?"

"I don't trust him, Wolf," Les said. "And Pigma's even worse. He betrayed James after all, and they were supposed to be friends."

"But I trust Leon with my life," Wolf returned. "And he keeps Pigma and Andross' brat of a nephew in line, so he's good in my book."

"Doesn't he remind you of the guy who shot your eye out?" Les persisted.

"I'm not working with that lizard. Leon may be an assassin, but he wouldn't do that to me," Wolf came to his team mate's defense. "You're blaming the wrong guy for that crime!"

"Okay, but if he shows signs of harming you, I'm taking Powalski out." Les relented.

"You versus Leon? This I've got to see." Wolf chuckled. "Look, I have to go. Andross has a spy keeping tabs on me and I don't want them to know about you."

"Right, take care." Les sighed, turning off the com-link.

* * *

"Some family," Falco commented.

"Yeah, mom and dad were the same," Les said, falling out at the foot of the bed. "Like night and day."

Falco watched Les drift off to sleep, then leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes a moment.

_"Chaos, you said you saw her not too long ago. Where is she?"_

_ "You mean Katt?" The vixen mused, standing outside Falco's door. "Last I checked, she had just escaped a Venomian prison camp and stole an Invader to hotwire into a fighter of her own."_

_ "Heh, what's she gonna do? Paint it pink with sparkles coming out the boosters?" Falco chuckled._

_ "You know her better than I, Falco. She was your woman back on the Hot-Rodders." Chaos Fox said crossing her arms. "What do you think she would do?"_

Falco opened his eyes, got up and walked over to the window. He scanned the star-filled skies of Katina and heaved a sigh.

"What are you planning, Katt," Falco asked to the sky. "What do you think you'll accomplish with an updated Invader?" He wandered back to the bed and laid down, careful not to kick Les in the head. "Good night, Katt, wherever you are."

* * *

Chaos Fox watched Slippy sleep away on a couch as Peppy was talking to his wife on a vid-phone.

"It's good that Lucy's doing well in school," Peppy smiled at his wife on the screen. "But how are you doing, Vivian?"

Vivian heaved a sigh, looking tired despite the time difference having it at noon in the domed city of Fichina.

"Wish I could say better, honey," she groaned, getting Chaos Fox's attention.

"You sick, mama?" Chaos Fox inquired. Peppy bit his lip and Vivian gave a ginger smile.

"I'll be fine, Michelle, I just have a simple cold," Vivian explained, smiling again when Chaos Fox blushed at the name she was referred to, "nothing that good old rest won't get rid of."

"Okay," Chaos Fox relented, picked up a file on the desk by Peppy. "You want me to take this to General Pepper, dad?" Peppy only nodded and Chaos Fox left the room.

"We can't fool her for long, Vivian," Peppy grimaced. "She's going to realize how sick you really are soon."

"I only want her to worry about me after this war is over," Vivian said hoarsely. "The last thing I want is for her to get shot down while concerned about my health. The same goes for you, Peppy."

"Understood." Peppy conceded. "I love you, Vivian."

"And I you, my darling," Vivian sighed, giggling as Peppy let out a yawn. "You should sleep now, I'll tell Lucy you called."

Peppy only nodded and after bidding farewell, hung up the phone and pushed the reclining chair back into the opposite wall by the bed. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, everyone rose to see Star Fox off for their mission. The rest of the team had boarded the _Great Fox_ with the last of their supplies, leaving Fox, Bill and Tyger to finish their goodbyes. Fox let out a chuckle at seeing Bill get tackled by several of his team mates.

"Guys, I'll be just fine," Bill said as if comforting children. "I'll be following the best mercenary team of all time."

Fox's ears drooped in disbelief.

_Why did he have to say that?_ He thought, masking the discomfort with a simple smile.

"Okay, 'Rin-Tin-Tin', let's go." Fox pulled Bill toward the _Great Fox_ by his jacket. Bill flashed a ginger smile as his squadron began laughing at the scene. Tyger stifled a giggle, standing with her parents before the _Great Fox_.

"You be careful, honey," Leta sighed, pulling Tyger into tight hug.

"Mom, not in front of the guys!" Tyger gasped with a hint of blush. Leta only giggled, letting her daughter go. "I won't get hurt, Mom, I'll watch myself."

"We understand, Tyger," Arthur said. "But we're parents; we worry about you even when you say not to." He patted her on the head, making Tyger smile. "You'll understand better when you have children one day."

"Yeah, I guess so," Tyger nodded. "Just follow your advice, too. I don't want to have to return home to attend one or both of your funerals."

"Deal," her parents conceded in unison. Tyger smiled and after seeing no one watching, pulled them both into a tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered, releasing them and left for the _Great Fox_. They watched as she entered the dreadnaught ship and blasted forth into space.

"Please, be safe." Leta sighed in a prayer.

* * *

Everyone relaxed as the _Great Fox_ broke out of Katina's atmosphere. Fox sat down on the couch of the crowded Rec. Room and said, "So, everyone agreed on our strategy?"

"Head to Sector Y, then Aquas, followed by Zoness." Peppy rattled off, then looking to his team mates and inquired. "Anything else?"

"Fine with me," Falco shrugged.

Slippy began to hop up and down, smiling the whole time.

"I'll get my new vehicle ready for Aquas!" He squealed, rushing down toward the hanger.

"And we'll never see him again until arrival at Sector Y," Les groaned. "You ready for this, Fox?"

"Of course, I'll face anyone to stop Andross from conquering our home." Fox beamed proudly.

_Hope you keep that optimism, pup._ Les thought, staring at her com-link. _Because you're going to need it!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 – Battlefield of the Mechas

"Wow, so that's why they call it Sector Y!" Roko gasped, looking to the yellow y-shaped nebula in the distance from the safety of the control room of the _Great Fox_.

"Yes, all of Sector Y is haunted by radiation and magnetic energy storms." Les explained to the boy.

"We'll have to be careful while we're here, though," Slippy pointed out. "Sector Y is known as the 'Battleship Graveyard'. If our controls malfunction or fail, we'll be in trouble."

"But shouldn't the Arwing be able to stand that kind of abuse?" Falco asked.

"Of course it should," Slippy snapped. "The same should go for the newer model of Cornerian fighters, like Bill's."

"That's good to know." Bill sighed, flushing red when Chaos Fox sat next to him at a control panel.

"Great, because me and Tyger are piloting them, too," She said, making Bill quiver at her voice. "What's the matter, Billy? You getting cold?"

_I wish_! Bill thought, the blush showing through his fur. "I'm fine."

"Okay, you tell me if anything goes wrong for you and I'll make sure the boys fix it." Chaos Fox smiled, patting Bill on the head and walked out of the room. "I'll be checking on my fighter if you need me." Fox watched from the captain's chair, a silent chuckle passing his lips at the speed Bill's tail began to wag.

"What's that for?" He inquired to his old school buddy.

"I don't know, but she's still nice," Bill grinned. "Just like when Ms. Vivian babysat us when we were pups."

"Yeah," Fox agreed.

He then turned to see Roko's astrology lesson had screeched to a halt when he heard Les say, "Wait a minute, nothing's going on out there." Everyone went to the window to see the armada of Cornerian battleships strangely floating dormant within the sector.

"Why aren't they fighting, mama?" Roko asked.

"I don't know, baby," Les replied.

"We better get to our fighters." Fox grimaced, his eyes narrowing. "I have a feeling we might be too late."

* * *

Les' eyes went wide and ears folded back in horror at the statement.

_"… you'll have front row seats to the defeat of Star Fox."_ Wolf's voice rang through her memories. _"… I'll be watching the massacre…"_

Les silently followed the team into the hanger and stopped at her Wolfen, her brother's words still grating on her nerves. She only lightened her mood when she felt a small feathered hand wrap around her dark paw.

"You okay, mama?" Roko inquired. Les could only heave a sigh.

She then knelt down to Roko's level and said, "Roko, we need to watch Star Fox's back in this dog fight. Do you think you can handle this? Being a pilot under these conditions?" Roko turned his gaze to see Falco jump into his Arwing, ready to face the enemy head on. He returned to Les and nodded with a Cheshire grin. "Good, you need that confidence if you really want to be a pilot. Let's go."

Roko hopped up the side of the Wolfen with Les gracefully scaling the fighter alongside the child. Les sat down first with Roko landing in her lap.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Fox questioned, hearing a hail of yeses on his com-link. "All right, let's do this!" All the fighters roared to life, and blazed forward as R.O.B. 64 opened the air lock leading out the Battleship Graveyard.

* * *

"Geez laweez!" Falco's beak fell open in shock of the carnage before them. "These guys were in trouble! There can't be any survivors."

"It looks like the Venomians struck without warning." Bill sighed, pulling off his sunglasses.

"They didn't have a chance," Les whispered. "Wolf better have nothing to do with this battle-wise."

"Wolf?" Fox's ears perked up at the name. "Why would he be here, Les?"

Les bit her lip.

_"… I'll be watching the massacre…"_

"I… don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Fox barked. "Is Wolf really here?"

"I think he's the least of our problems, Fox," Slippy croaked, seeing something dart behind a Cornerian Battleship and multiple lasers fly around it. "We're about to run headfirst into an attack!"

* * *

A slew of robotic fighters armed with shields and blasters flew out from behind the damaged armada with their sights on them.

"Holy cow!" Chaos Fox gasped as the entire squadron scattered.

"Dang, we're surrounded!" Falco growled, desperately shooting at the robot fighters. "What are these things?"

"Some kind of Mecha, these have to be drones," Les noted, gritting her teeth. "I'm not sure, though; I didn't see anything on these guys in Andross' files on Fichina."

"Not good," Roko mumbled, watching every move Les made as she pelted the Mecha with laser fire.

"Eep!" Tyger cried when the Mecha Falco had been attacking suddenly exploded in a mass of shrapnel. "Wow, guess they can't take a barrage of hits."

"Then that's our advantage!" Fox grinned as they took the offense. "FIRE!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Soon, half of the metallic fighters had fallen and the Venomians were the ones making desperate shots.

* * *

"These guys are serious!" One of the enemy soldiers whimpered.

"Then we have to bring in the big guns!" Their commander growled as they scattered. "Bring in the _Dorisby_ and _Grazan_!"

"_Dorisby_? _Grazan_?" Bill balked, his floppy brown ears drooping further. "Two battleships? Fox, we can't stop them with our fighters!"

"I know!" Fox groaned, eying the incoming battleships and then the _Great Fox_. A smile spread across his muzzle and he barked, "I think I got it!"

"Got what?" Falco inquired, looking the same direction and suddenly grinned. "Oh, I get it."

Fox pressed a button on his on-board computer and said smugly, "ROB, requesting back up against the _Dorisby_ and _Grazan_."

"Affirmative, _Great Fox_ will cover you." ROB 64 droned as their dreadnaught mother ship fired blue lasers upon the Venomian battleships.

"Whoa!" Tyger, Les and Roko gasped in unison.

"Fox, you're getting to be more like your father!" Peppy commented as Fox began to chuckle.

"Please, Peppy, I'm not that smart," he sighed gingerly. They continued on through the battered fleet, weaving among the damaged battleships to find several still shined with signs of life. "Good, there are survivors."

* * *

"Not so fast, kid!" a voice roared as another Venomian battleship, long in form with a deck that resembled an airport runway came forth.

"Great," Chaos Fox groaned at the sight of the battleship. "_Saruzin_."

"_Saruzin_?" Slippy shivered when two Mechas, one dark blue and the other gold, emerged from the enemy battleship. "Here we go again!"

"Yip!" Tyger mewed as a laser grazed past her wing. "These guys are better shots then their buddies!"

"Then I guess we'll have to play hit and run!" Fox growled and the team separated again in battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, safely tucked away from the ensuing dog fight sat a Venomian Battleship, its occupants less than happy to watch the battle from the sidelines. Star Wolf stood at one of the windows with their special agent 'nanny', Shades Skylar, silently watching them and the battle before them. Shades only frowned as Leon let out a chuckle and his reptilian tail uncurl slightly.

"Look at them scatter," Leon grinned, his eyes gleaming deviously.

"I still don't get why we have to sit here while our target's out there!" Wolf grumbled.

"Our orders are to _oversee_ the battle, not get involved!" Pigma snorted.

"I can't stand idly by as that little pup is out there!" Wolf howled, making Shades' ears fold back from the volume. He continued in his triad as he paced about the floor erratically. "I'm having to sit here and watch someone nearly a decade my junior… He's leading Star Fox only because James left it to him in his will!"

"Yes, that was a horrible idea on his part," Pigma groaned through Wolf going into inaudible cursing. "Do you have to be so infantile about this, Wolf?"

Leon's scales shifted to a paler green at the question and Andrew hid behind him as Wolf spun around on his heel in Pigma's direction.

"I'm what?" Wolf barked.

"You heard me; you're acting like a baby." Pigma said smugly. His cocky smile soon vanished when Wolf grabbed him by the collar.

"Look, Pigma, I know you're in this just for the money! If I had it my way, you wouldn't be on my team at all!" Wolf snarled, his one violet eye turning blood red with his rage. "You try to screw us up and I'll shoot you down before Hare has the chance and make it look like an accident!" He smiled, seeing Pigma quiver in fear. "It's not a threat, Pigma; it's a promise. Got it?"

Pigma nodded, walking away from the enraged lupine as soon as he released his grip.

"Fine, I apologize," Pigma snorted a final retort.

* * *

"You're making an enemy of him, Wolf," Leon hissed when Pigma was out of earshot. "He speaks to Andross on what happens with us."

"I don't care," Wolf grumbled, crossing his arms. "I was doing fine as a space pirate before Andross came along; I can easily go back to that lifestyle."

Leon only shrugged, the twinge of wishing to put the offending hog out of his friend's misery whispering in the back of his mind.

_Hmph, if only I could_. He thought, a grin passing his scaled lips. _But it will be far more pleasing to see Wolf kill him then I._

* * *

Pigma walked over to the control room of the battleship followed along by Shades.

"Dengar," Shades began before Pigma gave her a dirty look.

"Why don't you stay with Wolf? I don't need a danged wet-nurse!" Pigma snapped. Shades only let out a disdainful growl and hid behind the door when Pigma turned away to one of the battleship's panels that housed communication. A young dingo with sandy blonde fur sat at the panel idly tracing his finger across the computer screen with the cursor following along. His Venomian uniform seemed parallel to the gentle demeanor that emulated from his person. The carefree moment ended when Pigma gained his attention by clearing his throat.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Dengar, sir!" The young soldier saluted.

"Can you patch me through to Emperor Andross?" Pigma grunted. "I need to report an update on the battle."

"Yes, sir," the dingo sighed, pressing a few buttons as if dialing a phone then as the screen revealed Andross sitting within a throne room back on Venom, he adapted a serious tone and stated. "This is Commander Samuel Leod of the _Centurion_. Mr. Dengar wishes to speak with you, Emperor Andross, sir."

"Oh, Sam, you don't need to be so formal," Andross boomed with laughter, his attention soon on Pigma. "So, how is the conquest of Sector Y?"

"It was going swell until Star Fox and their entourage came along."

"Wh-WHAT?" Andross screeched, standing up. Sam's ears folded back at the force of his emperor's voice. "They're already in Sector Y?"

"Y-yes, sir," Pigma shuddered at his voice. "Wolf is just as upset as you about this."

"Really?" Andross' face returned to his demented grin. "We need to keep it that way; if I were to lose my grip on Wolf's leash so to speak, we may end up with more trouble than that brat Fox at the moment."

* * *

"There's another problem, sir," Pigma wearily warned, "it seems that another space pirate has become an ally of Star Fox; a she wolf named Les O'Donnell."

Andross' face went sour and Sam's body went rigid at the name. Shades' jaw dropped at the revelation and immediately pressed the record button on her com-link.

"Another O'Donnell?" Andross groaned. "How does she fit into this?"

"I don't know, sir, but your nephew and I walked into the end of a fight between her and Wolf on Fichina; he mentioned something about being the Alpha of the two so I figure he knows her."

"Wolf never mentioned siblings, only his parents," Andross mused, sitting down on his throne. "Maybe she's a former mate of his." He then focused his attention to Pigma. "Whatever she is to him, you must keep this Les away from Wolf, understood?"

"Yes, Emperor Andross, sir," Pigma saluted.

"Sam, I want you to return to Venom as soon as you can and bring a report on the results of Bacoon's control on Aquas as well." Andross concluded, smiling as Sam saluted as well with a 'Yes, sir'. "Good, I'll leave you two to your work. Andross out."

The screen went black and both men let out a groan. Shades stopped the recording and slipped out of the room with stealth similar to that of a ninja.

Pigma saw Sam shiver and questioned, "You okay, kid?"

"Hm? Yeah, just cold," Sam quickly replied, prompting Pigma to leave. But all was not well, as his mind flashed to a memory when he was still training as a cadet among experienced soldiers.

* * *

_He watched in horror as a she wolf spun about, her sword ensnaring many of his comrades in a dance of death. The men fell around her like broken toy soldiers and her gaze soon fell upon young Sam, only armed with a saber that the fallen commander gave him just hours before._

_ "Tell me, little butcher," Les' voice slithered through the dead air to Sam's ears. "Do you wish to die?"_

_ Sam only shivered, tearing up as she edged closer with her blood tainted sword raised high above her head._

_ "I didn't kill anyone, I swear…" he whimpered, stumbling on the ground before the fem fatale. Sam gasped, seeing an avian child kneeling by a pair of scientists slumped over on the ground wearing the same horrified look on his face and clutching a teddy fox in his winged arms. "I couldn't kill them… or the child… I swear!"_

_ "Then you'll be swearing to whatever god to pray to, Venomian!" Les snarled, forcing her sword downward. Sam quickly tucked and rolled, landing behind the stunned space pirate with only a gash on his right arm and swung his saber, eyes closed the whole time. He only opened them when he heard Les howl out in pain and found her crumbled on the floor, her tail perfectly split in two. Sam immediately dropped the saber, tears streaming down his face and made a run for it._

* * *

The memory faded around Sam as he looked to his arm, where only a thin white scar remained to remind him of his sin.

_Andross only gave me this job because I survived!_ Sam thought. _Maybe I should have let her put me out of my misery…_

He heaved a sigh and pulled up a link to a hidden camera of the sea creature Andross told him to report of, the gargantuan mollusk lying in wait within the darkness of the water planet's waters with its one eye watching.

"Now's not the time to linger on my fears; father would be disappointed if I showed such weakness as a soldier." Sam then entered Venom's coordinates into the flight plans. "I gotta watch you're ugly mug as this battle plays out." His attention temporarily diverted to the battle outside, where Star Fox was beginning to have the upper hand.

* * *

"Keep shooting!" Fox commanded as his team dodged the dark blue Mecha's shots. They had just destroyed the golden Mecha and were closing in on its comrade.

BAM!

"YIP!" Slippy screamed as one of his wings was ripped off. "I've been hit!"

"Stay back, Slip!" Fox called, dodging one of the Mecha's lasers and fired a Nova Bomb, unleashing a blue glow as the Mecha exploded. "YES!"

"Don't party just yet!" A cocky voice declared as another Mecha, more powerful than the last, blasted forth from the deck of the _Saruzin_.

"Oh, great," Bill groaned, "another one."

"That's not an ordinary Mecha," Peppy gasped, remembering the familiar shape from a mission long past. "That's a Shogun warlord!"

"Crud!" Fox muttered, barrel rolling to dodge three shots from the Shogun's blaster-like arm. "Let's give it all we've got, guys!"

Everyone agreed and charged their twin lasers. The Shogun twirled about with only five of the eight shots connecting.

"Ha! Is that all you've got?" The ape piloting the Shogun laughed, making the Mecha arch its back as if it, too, were laughing at the team's expense.

"Oh, you want more?" Chaos Fox snarled, slamming the button that signaled a Nova Bomb. "Well, EAT THIS!"

BOOM!

"Cocky little freaks!" The Shogun growled, its weapons vaporizing to space dust. The Mecha then began to shake erratically with sparks dancing about every limb.

"Fox, his shields are malfunctioning! Now's your chance to get in the final shot!" Slippy piped in.

"Perfect," Fox grinned, his finger over the bomb button. "I've got him in my sights." The red bomb shot toward the Shogun and Fox relaxed into his seat, waving his hand up and down, "Bye-bye."

"Oh, no." The Shogun immediately exploded and an eruption of cheers came from both the team and the remainder of the Cornerian Fleet.

* * *

Star Wolf gawked at Fox's prowess and how the battle quickly shifted into his favor.

"Another one bites the dust." Wolf sighed gruffly, turning away as the battleship phased to warp drive, returning them to Venom within the hour.

"Uncle Andross isn't going to like this." Andrew pouted.

Leon scoffed at the youngster's comment.

"Your uncle doesn't like anything," he hissed, following Wolf to their quarters. "And that could be our downfall."

* * *

_Author's note: Ooh, so far I'm keeping to my schedule. I had to change up some paragraphs since some looked too short to be a real paragraphs. Hopefully the next chapter won't have that problem._ _If there are any problems with the story, feel free to let me know so I can improve the chapter to the best of my ability. ^_^_

_~ChaosFoxFire_


End file.
